


The Labor of My Love

by enigmaticblue



Series: Dean Winchester, Agent of SHIELD [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, F/M, Gen, M/M, Natasha Romanov Feels, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue
Summary: Natasha still believes that love is for children, which is why she definitely isn’t in love with Dean Winchester. Definitely.





	The Labor of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the Imagine Dragons song, “Warriors”

**1.**

Natasha guns the engine on the small bike, grateful for the bandana covering the bottom part of her face, keeping dust and bugs out of her mouth. The small farming village she’s traced Dean to is located two hours outside Dar Es Salaam, and she can only hope he’s still there.

It’s taken her over nine months to track Dean down, and she has to admit she’s impressed with his ability to disappear. She’s not sure whether that’s partially due to Bruce’s experience, or whether Dean’s spec ops background has helped him leave no trace.

She’s missed him, but if _she’s_ having this much trouble locating Dean, Ross doesn’t stand a chance.

The village shows signs of modernization, and it’s not quite as remote as she expected. There are people out and about, speaking in Swahili mostly, and Natasha knows that she probably sticks out like a sore thumb, but no more so than Bruce or Dean would.

Tanzania is a smart choice, though. There are a lot of food relief programs, and plenty of Westerners in the country to help administer them. Two more white men won’t raise many eyebrows.

Her information indicates that they’ve been working for various NGOs, mostly helping in displaced persons camps. They’ve used different aliases, different backstories, and have generally managed to remain out of sight.

The only other person who might know where they are is Tony, but Natasha hasn’t spoken to him in months, and she has no idea whether Bruce has reached out yet. She just knows that Tony had decided to let him make the first move.

The school is at the end of the road, the door open, and Dean is on the roof. He’s shirtless and tanned, and when he wipes the sweat from his forehead, she can see that he’s grown a thick, reddish beard.

Natasha stops, as arrested by the sight as she had been the first time she’d seen him, and she parks the bike and swings her leg over.

Dean calls out, “Be right with you!”

“There’s no hurry,” she replies. “I’m enjoying the view.”

Dean’s head comes up, and he swings around, nearly losing his balance, and then he treats her to a bright grin. “Took you long enough.”

“You promised to give me a run for my money,” Natasha replies. “You were as good as your word.”

Dean puts the hammer back on his tool belt and easily swings down from the roof. “You changed your hair.”

Natasha touches her newly blonde locks. “Do you like it?”

“It’s an effective disguise,” Dean says, which means he prefers the red hair. Really, so does she, but the red hair is too distinctive, and she planned to see Dean. She will continue to take every precaution to ensure Dean’s safety.

“Yours, too,” Natasha replies. “It looks good on you.”

Dean smiles gently. “Thanks.”

He keeps the distance between them, though, and Natasha realizes that he’s waiting for her to make the first move. She steps into his space, and pulls him in, kissing him with all the passion she can demonstrate after so long apart.

She hears giggling, and Dean pulls back. “Better not in front of the kids,” he murmurs. “They’re impressionable.”

Natasha looks over Dean’s shoulder and sees several faces in the doorway, white teeth against dark skin as they laugh at them.

“Yes, it’s very funny,” Bruce comments, squeezing past the little ones. “Natasha, it’s good to see you again.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Is that so?”

“For Dean’s sake, if not my own,” he admits. “And more so now than back in India.”

Natasha tilts her chin in acknowledgement. “You made it difficult for me.”

“Not for you,” Bruce counters. “I imagine that Ross wants to know where we are pretty badly.”

“He did ask for the location of you and Dean,” Natasha admits. “No one could tell him where you were.”

Bruce sighs. “I doubt we’ll get anything else done today. Dean?”

“You want to come over for dinner?” Dean asks her. “We should have plenty.”

“School is done for the day,” Bruce announces. “Go on, run home.”

They giggle some more and do as they’re told, running away, chattering in Swahili.

“I see you’re teaching these days,” Natasha comments.

“Among other things,” Bruce agrees. “We get by.”

Bruce is cagey, and Dean isn’t offering any additional information either. Natasha isn’t sure what she expected, but it’s not quite this.

“How long do you think you’ll stay?” Dean asks as they enter a small hut about 50 yards from the school. There are a couple of narrow cots and a small camp stove with a cooler. It’s spartan, but very tidy, and Natasha can see a duffel bag at the end of each bed.

Clearly, they’re traveling light, and ready to go at a moment’s notice. Natasha approves.

Natasha shrugs. “I’m due to meet Fury a week from tomorrow, and given the travel time, probably only a couple of days at most.”

“How are things back home?” Dean asks.

Natasha shakes her head. “How cut off have you been?”

“After the thing at the UN, we haven’t been paying much attention to the news,” Bruce says lightly.

Natasha doesn’t believe him, which means they want her take on events. Some of Bruce’s paranoia appears to have rubbed off on Dean, and Natasha had manipulated Dean and the others to get Dean to leave, to keep him safe.

They’re probably right not to trust her.

“You were right about someone having Barnes’ leash, and you were right not to trust the Maximoffs,” Natasha began. “The short story is that Hydra triggered Wanda to attack the U.N. as the Accords were being signed, killing the king of Wakanda. Then, they used Steve to smoke out Barnes in order to trigger _him_. A lot of people were hurt or killed, and Tony and I were tasked with cleaning up the mess.”

Dean frowns. “You guys signed the Accords?”

“We had to,” Natasha says simply. “It was the best way to keep you two safe.”

“Playing Ross’ game is going to keep us safe?” Bruce questions sharply. “Tony’s involved with him now?”

“Only insofar as he can keep an eye on things,” Natasha replies. “Ross has the power right now, but that won’t always be the case.”

“But Tony is working with Ross,” Bruce counters.

Natasha shakes her head. “Working against him, more like. He’s playing the political long game.”

“Better him than me,” Bruce comments.

“Have you talked to him?” Natasha asks.

Bruce snorts. “I’m going to need a little more time.”

There’s a lot he’s not saying, and Natasha doesn’t press for more information, because she’s not an idiot. Bruce won’t confide in her; he doesn’t trust her, and he shouldn’t.

She would never sell them out, but she can understand why, at least in their minds, they’re on opposite sides in this conflict.

Bruce gives her a sharp look, and then glances at Dean, who nods. Natasha feels that an entire unspoken conversation has taken place, and as good as she usually is at reading people, she has no idea what just transpired.

“You’re welcome to spend the night here,” Bruce says. “It’s not much, but we do okay.”

“I’ve slept in worse places,” Natasha replies, although she would have preferred a little more privacy.

“I’ll reheat the stew,” Bruce says. “There’s enough for three.”

Dean sits on the cot, and Natasha sits down next to him. “Dare I ask what your role in this is?”

“I signed the Accords because it was politically expedient to do so,” Natasha replies. “But I’ve mostly been working for Fury since then. If Ross doesn’t know where I am, he can’t give me any jobs to do.”

Dean nods slowly.

“You were right, though,” Natasha adds. “About giving the information about the Winter Soldier’s assassination of the Starks to Tony. Things were tense enough as it was. We didn’t need that bombshell on top of everything else.”

Losing Dean and Bruce the way they had put everyone on edge.

Dean shrugs off the comment. “I’m glad I could make some difference anyway.” He doesn’t seem inclined to talk about it further. Natasha wonders how much they know about the Accords and their aftermath and Munich.

There’s just enough of the spicy chicken stew for three people, assuming no one is terribly hungry, and Natasha breaks out her own rations to share. SHIELD field rations tend to be high-calorie and nutrient-dense, and so she’s not terribly surprised when Dean and Bruce demur, or when they accept her offer to save them for later.

“I’ll get the dishes,” Bruce announces, collecting them, and heading out of the hut.

“There’s a place we use to wash up,” Dean explains when Bruce is gone. “Although it was my turn.”

His expression is inscrutable, and Natasha wonders what happened to the man she knew. She used to be able to read him like a book, but that’s no longer the case.

“I’m sorry for throwing off your routine,” she replies.

Dean shrugs. “Apologize to Bruce when he gets back. I’m the one who got out of dish duty.”

Natasha takes a deep breath, realizing that she needs to build a bridge. “What’s going on here, Dean?”

Dean glances away. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about things, go over it again and again in my head. And I’m left with a major question.”

Natasha is afraid she already knows the answer. “Ask the question.”

“I need to know how much you manipulated things,” Dean says quietly. “And don’t tell me you didn’t.”

Natasha has always known that Dean is smart, and that he probably allowed her to do what she does best because he trusted her. With how things ended, and after nine months apart, she thinks his trust has been eroded.

“I did what I had to in order to keep you safe,” Natasha replies.

Dean stands up. “Not good enough, Nat. You know what they say about good intentions.”

Natasha isn’t sure what to say to him. Her manipulations had been subtle, mostly a lack of action more than anything else. She could have nudged Steve in the right direction, or pushed harder to get him to make things right with Dean. She could have pushed Dean to stay. She could have done a lot of things that she didn’t do, because she wanted him to be safe, and he couldn’t stay safe with Ross in charge.

Dean needed to leave, so she’d done what she needed to do to make it easier for him to hit the road.

“I could have tried harder to get Steve to confess to Tony,” Natasha finally admits. “It’s not so much what I _did_ as what I _didn’t_ do.”

Dean sighs. “Yeah, that’s what I thought. And the Accords?”

“They were always going to come down,” Natasha replies. “And it was never going to go well for you, or for Bruce.”

“No, I guess it wasn’t,” Dean murmurs.

“Are we okay?” Natasha asks.

Dean shrugs. “I guess so. I doubt you can stay, anyway.”

“I can’t,” Natasha agrees.

Dean laughs. “Well, if I know Bruce, we probably have at least an hour.”

Natasha knows that’s not the end of it, but with their limited time, she knows they’re not going to work everything out on this trip.

That said, she’s not really interested in risking Bruce interrupting them.

“Or you could tell me what you’ve been doing the last nine months,” Natasha counters.

“Or I could do that,” Dean replies, and doesn’t protest as he sits next to Natasha again. “Although, it’s been relatively uneventful.”

“I doubt that,” Natasha says.

Dean shrugs. “I didn’t blow anything up, and Bruce hasn’t gone green. It’s been uneventful.”

“If you say so,” Natasha replies. “Obviously, I had a hard time tracking you both, so that’s true enough.”

“What about you?” Dean asks, clearly in an attempt to deflect.

Natasha decides to allow it. “Fury’s got a job for me to do, but I don’t know where yet.”

Dean gives her a look. “So, we don’t really have anything to talk about.”

“We could make out,” Natasha suggests.

“Is that where we are?” Dean asks.

“Whatever I did, I did because I care about you, and I wanted you to be safe,” Natasha insists. “What I feel for you cannot be put into words.”

Dean’s expression softens. “Same here.”

And maybe, for now, that’s enough, especially when Dean leans in for a kiss that quickly turns heated.

Dean puts a hand down her pants, and it’s been long enough that he has her coming in short order, although he refuses the offer of reciprocation. “Just on the off chance that we don’t have time,” Dean says, but Natasha still feels like he’s withholding, like he hasn’t decided how much he’s going to let her inside.

She has to admit, being separated is harder than she thought it would be.

**2.**

Her first glimpse of Dean Winchester is a picture delivered as part of a briefing. A spec ops team is being sent to Chechnya to disable a bunch of Stark missiles. Really, it should be a SHIELD team, but there’s a mole, and they want to flush him or her out.

They don’t expect anyone to die, of course. Natasha and Coulson are going in as a Russian heiress and her bodyguard, and they expect to be on the scene before the fireworks start.

So, in a way, Natasha and Phil both feel a certain responsibility for what happens next; it’s just that they respond in very different ways.

**3.**

Natasha does not often visit SHIELD headquarters, or the training academies, mostly because she is of more use in the field, and prefers it. Fury appreciates her gifts and accommodates her accordingly.

Still, there are times when she needs to be there for one reason or another—a briefing, or to receive intelligence in person because Fury is a paranoid bastard.

Today, she’s getting an intelligence briefing on her next mark, another purveyor of Stark weaponry. Natasha has been trying very hard to forget about her last foray out with Coulson, and she doesn’t appreciate the reminder.

Especially when Clint grabs her after the briefing and asks, “So, what do you know about this new stray that Coulson brought in?”

Natasha has a sudden sinking feeling that she knows exactly what stray Clint is referring to, but she decides to play dumb for the time being. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Army Ranger?” Clint prompts. “Chechnya? Stark weapons? Phil said you were there. Don’t tell me you got hit in the head or something and don’t remember.”

“There are some things best forgotten,” Natasha replies, and stalks off towards the cafeteria.

She knows better than that, of course. If Natasha had no feelings about this particular recruit, she’d shrug and say something uncomplimentary about Coulson’s tendency to rescue birds with broken wings.

The problem is, she has very definite feelings, she just doesn’t know how to categorize them.

“You’re certain he’s joining SHIELD?” she asks, in a desperate bid to change the subject, since Clint seems hellbent on following her.

Clint shrugs. “Not certain, but Phil said to watch out for him at the Academy, since I’m doing a rotation there. Seemed pretty sure I’d run into him, and he’d be good at sniping and recommended for pilot training.”

If Coulson is making those sorts of plans, it’s a foregone conclusion that Dean Winchester will be joining SHIELD, and while it’s a big organization, and there’s no guarantee they’ll run into each other, Natasha hisses one of her most creative Russian curses.

“I think you used that last with Davison,” Clint says, a note of censure in his voice.

Natasha glares at him. “No, that was a different curse. I cursed him to die an agonizing death while his balls crawl up into his body.”

Clint chokes, and she knows he doesn’t speak Russian well enough to know whether she’s telling the truth, although she is.

“Okay, so this other guy?”

“He is a self-sacrificing idiot who has no sense of self-preservation!” Natasha snaps.

Clint raises an eyebrow. “You’re being redundant, and you are rarely redundant.”

Natasha takes a deep breath. “What did Coulson say?”

“Army Ranger, spec ops, serious skills, performs admirably under pressure,” Clint sums up. “You know Phil, always looking for talent.”

“He kept telling us to leave him behind,” Natasha complains. “To be tortured and killed.”

Clint grimaces. “His whole team got killed. Maybe he didn’t want to live in that moment, but that doesn’t mean he has some martyr complex.”

Natasha glares at him. “Yes, it does. I know the type, Clint, and he’s one of them. He will sacrifice himself to save others with no care for his own life.”

“In my world, that’s a mark in his favor,” Clint counters. “It means he’d lay down his life to protect you.”

“I don’t need him to,” Natasha snaps. “And I prefer people who have a modicum of self-preservation so that I don’t have to babysit them to make sure they don’t court death.”

She can’t help but remember the sight of Dean Winchester, covered in blood and gamely working through the pain and fear, insisting that they should leave him behind to save themselves.

What’s worse, Natasha knows that Dean Winchester would have killed himself rather than be taken.

She doesn’t understand that mindset; it’s foreign to who she is. It’s something that can be easily exploited.

And yet, she remembers the expression on his face when he insisted they leave, blood streaming into his eyes, bleeding from at least two other gunshot wounds.

She remembers how green his eyes were, too.

Clint just gives her a look. “He really got under your skin, huh?”

“He did not,” Natasha snaps. “And he’ll probably get himself killed within the first year of being at SHIELD, and he’ll be out of my hair.”

Dean ends up defying her expectations in that regard.

**4.**

Natasha has no intention of keeping an eye on Dean. She has no time for martyrs.

Still, she knows the value of gossip, and knowing what the undercurrents are, and she hears things about Dean. He’s known as a utility player, who can’t quite find a permanent place. He’s skilled at undercover work, disappearing into a role, and just as skilled at sniping, although not as good as some. He thinks on his feet, and has a hardy nature that belies their first meeting.

And he’s very, very good at sex and not inclined to form romantic attachments.

“Oh, god, you wouldn’t believe it!” Natasha overhears in the women’s bathroom at headquarters a couple of years after Dean joins SHIELD. “_Three_ orgasms! And he didn’t act like he was doing me a huge favor by going down on me.”

Her companion snorts. “Now you’re just kidding me.”

“No, I’m serious,” the first woman insists. “He gives head like it’s his job and he’s happy to do it.”

“How does he feel about blowjobs?” the second woman asks, somewhat sarcastically.

“Happy to receive, and by that I mean he is sincerely grateful and not at all demanding,” her friend insists. “But no strings attached. I heard that Deirdre in Accounting got clingy and Winchester totally ghosted her. He said he had a mission, but really, he’s just not into attachments.”

“And that’s a point in his favor?” The sarcasm is still there.

“It is if you want a good fuck without the guy acting like he owns you,” the first woman says. “There aren’t a lot of guys who say ‘no strings attached’ and mean it.”

They leave the bathroom, and Natasha emerges from the stall. She has heard similar rumors about Dean in the past, and she has to admit to a certain amount of curiosity.

In her experience, a man who insists on making a woman come multiple times, and isn’t interested in long-term romantic entanglements, is a good candidate for a little stress relief.

She immediately discards that thought. Dean has his own missions, and she has hers

But if their paths cross again, Natasha won’t rule out taking him for a ride.

**5.**

“By the way, Winchester is joining us tonight,” Clint says, dropping that bombshell just as Natasha takes a swallow of her beer.

She just manages not to choke on her drink, and she sees Clint smirk.

No one knows her as well as Clint does, and while she’s not about to admit to anything, she’s kept an eye out for Dean over the years. He’s mostly been solo, or on temporary orders to various teams, but he’s been successful at gradually building his skills and a career.

Granted, Dean has a reputation as a lone wolf, as someone unable to settle with a team, but then so did she, and so did Clint. Coulson saw something in them, just like he saw something in Dean.

And now Dean has been tapped for the Avengers liaison. Funny how that works.

Dean enters the bar wearing jeans and a green t-shirt, his arm in a sling, and his expression is a mixture of emotions when he spots them. Pleasure, maybe a little awe—not surprising, considering that Steve is with them—and a sort of ruefulness. Natasha isn’t quite sure how to read him, which is odd.

He’s clearly pleased when Steve asks him to use his first name, and then he’s formal with her. “Agent Romanoff, you’re looking just as gorgeous as ever.”

Natasha isn’t giving him an inch. “I’d say you’re just as charming, but since you never were, we both know that’s not true.”

Clint laughs. “She’s got your number, Winchester.”

“Which one of us is the pretty one?” Dean asks, looking absolutely delighted by the banter. “Oh, that’s right: me.”

Steve appears bewildered as he asks, “Do you all know each other?”

Clint explains his connection with Dean, and then Steve asks, “What about you and Natasha?”

That pokes at a sore spot for all of them—not just because of Coulson’s death, but also the deaths of Dean’s teammates.

Natasha remembers the look in Dean’s eyes when they rescued him, the sheer devastation on his face.

“Natasha was with Coulson when they recruited me for SHIELD,” Dean replies, and the quiet grief in his voice has all of them sobering.

Steve probably thinks Dean’s mostly mourning Coulson; he has no reason to know that Dean’s team died. “Sorry,” he offers.

“You didn’t know,” Clint says, easily offering absolution. He pours Dean a glass of beer from the pitcher in the center of the table. “To fallen friends.”

They echo the toast solemnly, and Natasha takes a healthy swallow. They’ve all lost friends over the years; it’s the nature of the business they’re in.

She leans back in her chair and watches Dean through heavy-lidded eyes. The rumors about his abilities in the sack haven’t abated. She finds him attractive, and that hasn’t changed. In fact, his confidence has grown, and he’s shed a bit of his death wish.

In fact, he seems really happy with the company he’s keeping, happy to see Clint, delighted to meet Steve, and he hasn’t given Natasha any indication of interest other than as his new teammate.

She’s going to be seeing a lot of him, and her initial attraction hasn’t waned. She should probably get it out of her system, just to set her mind at rest that Dean isn’t all that impressive.

Natasha hears from Clint that he and Steve have moved Dean into his new place, and that Dean has gone to visit family in South Dakota. She watches him over the next few weeks as he heals from his injury and integrates with the team. When Bruce invites Dean for dinner, Natasha knows Dean is going to be sticking around for a while.

The thing is, Bruce doesn’t invite just anybody to team dinners, so if he’s extending his welcome to Dean, it means he likes him.

And that means Dean is sticking around, and Natasha knows she has to deal with his presence. She finds him attractive, she knows he’s good in the sack, and he’s not one to form attachments.

She’ll give him an audition, and she’ll get him out of her system at the same time.

Natasha waits for him in the lobby of HQ, and she sees that he’s free of his sling. He’s wearing jeans and a green Henley that brings out his eyes, and Natasha _wants_, in a way she’s rarely experienced.

Dean’s eyes light up when he sees her, and Natasha has dealt with people who are attracted to her before, but there’s something honest about Dean’s admiration. He flirts like he breathes, and she knows he’s good at undercover work, but when he’s not undercover, his expression is transparent.

He is so unlike her, and yet she thinks that’s one of the things she finds most attractive about him: he’s an open book, and not ashamed of it.

“Did Bruce invite you for dinner, too?” she asks, focusing on appearing uninterested.

Dean shrugs, falling into step next to her as they head out the door. “He did. Want to be my date?”

“Do I look like I have trouble getting a date?” Natasha asks slyly.

Dean gives her a slow, appreciative look up and down. “No, but you don’t seem to have company tonight.”

“Then perhaps you should come to my place after dinner,” Natasha suggests, nonchalant.

Dean appears momentarily stunned, but he recovers quickly. “You know I don’t drink coffee that late,” Dean replies with a smirk.

“I’m not interested in coffee,” Natasha replies.

“Then I think I can probably satisfy you,” Dean says with a confident smirk.

She holds back a smile. Natasha knows just how satisfied Dean leaves his partners. “We’ll see.”

“Oh, come on,” Dean cajoles her. “I know you. Someone told you I was good in the sack.”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Natasha replies, and she can’t hold back a smile now. “But I have it on good authority that you do not take sex seriously.”

Dean mimes a stab in the heart. “Are you kidding? I take sex _very_ seriously. I _love_ sex. It’s relationships I avoid.”

“How lucky for you, since I prefer my sex with no strings attached,” Natasha replies.

Dean gives her a look that’s likely convinced plenty of women to enjoy a roll in the hay. “I’d say I’m very lucky.”

“As long as we’re clear on that,” she says, trying to sound severe and failing.

She spends the evening assessing him, and his place with the team, and finds that he fits in well. He geeks out about food with Bruce, and banters with the rest of the team. He doesn’t seem terribly upset about being nominated to cook team dinners in the future. She notices his quiet conversation with Bruce, and sees a burgeoning connection there.

That part surprises her, because she’s not sure what they have in common, but maybe Bruce sees something she doesn’t.

Or maybe Bruce sees in Dean the same wounds he carries, wounds that Natasha won’t acknowledge because all she needs to do is scratch an itch.

Dean isn’t subtle when they leave, but then, Natasha doesn’t really expect him to be, even if she gives him a hard time about it. She doesn’t expect this to go beyond one night.

Their kiss in the elevator is electric, though. Dean’s lips are warm and slightly chapped, and his tongue is clever. He kisses her like it’s his job, like it’s a privilege, and it’s so, so good.

She’s turned on by the time the elevator reaches the ground floor, and she knows it’s going to be a good night, and a memorable one.

Natasha’s place is really the only viable alternative; Dean hasn’t fully unpacked yet. Besides, Natasha prefers to kick people out of bed, rather than making her own way home in the wee hours of the morning.

Dean makes a comment about her having a nice place, but there’s no snark, and Natasha suspects he’s familiar with places that are only used for sleeping. He jokes about it being an audition, and Natasha just gives him a look. Natasha has heard enough stories at this point that she wants to make sure he’s aiming to impress.

Dean begins by taking his time, but Natasha is a little too impatient for that. “I think you can move a little faster than that.”

“Your wish is my command,” Dean replies, and follows through. Natasha hasn’t been acquainted with that many men who were enthusiastic about oral sex, let alone good at it, but Dean is both. He has a deft touch, and he is clearly attuned to her responses because she doesn’t have to give him much direction.

He makes her come twice before he even rolls a condom on, and he makes sure she comes a third time before he does.

Natasha thinks the rumors might have undershot his abilities, which she didn’t think was possible.

“You can stay the night if you want,” she offers, which is rare coming from her.

Dean shoots her a lazy grin. “Thanks. I’m not sure I’m up for moving just yet.”

She’s a little surprised at how easily she falls asleep with Dean in her bed, and she’s woken by the sound of a phone ringing. Dean mutters, “What?”

“Answer your phone. It’s irritating,” she orders, poking him, since Dean doesn’t seem to be moving fast enough.

Dean doesn’t bother putting on any clothes, and Natasha enjoys the view as he walks out of the bedroom. She has every intention of going back to sleep, and then she hears him say, “Look, Sam, I don’t really want to talk about this right now. It’s the middle of the night, and I’m with a friend.”

There’s something about the way that Dean characterizes her as a friend that has her sitting up in bed, pulling the sheet up around herself. When it’s quiet again, Natasha calls out, “Dean? Did you get a call out?”

Dean pads back into the bedroom, and Natasha still appreciates the view. “No, it was just my brother,” he says with a sigh. “Look, as much as I’d love to stick around, I’m probably not going to sleep again tonight.”

She’s still stuck on him calling her a friend, she realizes, and the three orgasms, and the way he looks at her like she can walk on water.

And the echoes of misery in his eyes are reminiscent of Chechnya, and Natasha asks, “Would you rather be alone, or would you rather be distracted?”

Dean’s expression lightens. “You offering?”

“I think I might still owe you a couple,” Natasha says, softening further. Dean can stick around.

She decides to reserve an opinion on Dean’s brother, though.

**6.**

She’s not surprised when Dean doesn’t call the night after his brother shows up in town, but since she doesn’t get another mission right away, she’s around for his call the next day. Natasha is indulging in the sort self-care that she rarely gets to do—painting her toenails.

“Hello, Dean,” she says.

“Look, I’m not trying to be clingy, but can I come over?” Dean asks.

She doesn’t allow herself to think about it. “Yes, of course. I assume you want a distraction.”

“I very much want a distraction, and I can promise you a very good time,” Dean replies.

“Come over,” Natasha orders. “Bring your A game.”

“Always for you,” Dean says.

She’s rather hoping that her nail polish is dry by the time Dean shows up, because she doesn’t want to wait.

Natasha assumes that he’s coming from his apartment, and her place is in uptown, a rent-controlled place that she lucked into.

Not that she uses it much, but it’s very convenient, which she likes.

When the buzzer sounds, Natasha presses the button to allow him entrance, and then meets him at the door. Her nail polish is dry, and she’s certainly not unhappy to see him. The last time they’d connected had been before everything went down—before they knew that Coulson was alive, before the thing with AIM.

“Hey,” Dean says with a crooked grin. “It’s good to see you.”

Natasha pulls him in for a kiss. When she pulls back, she says, “That’s your distraction.”

“Much appreciated,” Dean murmurs.

Natasha leads him to her bedroom, and then kisses him. She’s not interested in oral right now, she just wants Dean’s attention on her, and he obliges readily. This time, he uses his fingers, and his mouth on hers, on her breasts.

They lose themselves for a long time—or at least a couple of hours—and Natasha sprawls out afterward, sweaty and sated. Dean puts his hands behind his head and says, “Thanks.”

“Happy to be of assistance,” Natasha replies. “Do I need to kill your brother?”

Dean barks out a laugh. “What? No. He just—he had a letter for me, from my dad, that he wrote before he was killed.”

“How long did he have this letter?” Natasha asks.

Dean winces. “To be fair, Sam hated my guts until recently.”

Natasha doesn’t have siblings, and so she doesn’t really have a frame of reference—other than, possibly, the other Avengers—but she’s rather biased towards Dean.

His unfortunate tendency towards martyrdom notwithstanding.

She hadn’t planned on going any deeper than the physical, but she finds herself asking, “Did he have reason?”

“You know, I’ve asked myself that question a lot over the years,” Dean admits. “Maybe he did. Maybe he didn’t.”

Natasha knows that she could cut the conversation short. She could change the subject, or roll over and straddle him for another round. She doesn’t do either of those things; instead, she holds her tongue and waits to see what Dean does with her silence.

“Our mom died when I was four,” Dean says quietly, and then pauses. “You know, I don’t think I’ve told anybody this story since Scooter. I think Coulson knew, at least some of it. You probably don’t want to hear this.”

“I do, actually,” Natasha replies, and she does. If she knows what makes him tick, maybe she can keep him safe, even from himself. “If you want to tell me.”

Dean sighs. “Mom died—was killed—and Dad went a little nuts trying to track down the—the uh, thing that did it.”

She doesn’t question his choice of nouns, waiting to hear what else he’s willing to tell her.

“And I mostly raised Sam,” Dean continues when she doesn’t interrupt. “There were people who helped, and Dad dropped us off with Uncle Bobby a lot when we were younger, but he’d go off on a wild goose chase, and I’d be looking after Sam in a motel room for days at a time.”

Natasha can almost see it—a younger, freckled Dean with the weight of the world resting on his shoulders.

“When I was sixteen, Dad was gone longer than expected, and we were out of money,” Dean says. “Sam was twelve and hungry, and he was whining. I didn’t know when Dad would be back, so I thought—I thought I’d snag a couple of cans of Spaghetti-O’s, and no one would notice.”

“You were caught,” Natasha says flatly, and she can picture that, too.

Dean snorts. “Yeah, I got caught. The store owner wanted to teach me a lesson, so he pressed charges. Dad told the cops I needed to learn a lesson, so they sent me to a group home. And my dad grabbed Sam and disappeared to keep Sam from going into the system, too.”

“And Sam blamed you,” Natasha says.

“Maybe not for that, but for staying away,” Dean admits. “For joining the Army instead of going back to Uncle Bobby’s and finding them again. For being in Afghanistan when Dad died and leaving him alone.”

Dean gives a mirthless laugh. “He’s not wrong, you know? I could have run away from the group home, or left as soon as I turned eighteen. I could have applied for a hardship discharge after Dad died, and they probably would have given me one if I told them I had a younger brother to raise with no family.”

“But you didn’t,” Natasha replies.

“But I didn’t, because I didn’t want to,” Dean admits. “I liked being at Sonny’s. I liked the Army. I was proud of what I was doing. And once you get out of the life, and you get a little distance, it seems like sheer insanity to go back.” He pauses. “Although, to be honest, getting involved with superheroes is a different kind of insanity.”

Natasha senses a world behind his words, a world she may never understand. Instead of asking any of those questions, she says, “Do you think Sam ever acts in his own self-interests?”

The question seems to startle him, because Dean replies, “Of course. All the time.”

“Then perhaps he should understand that you might need to do the same,” Natasha replies. “Including not going back to a life where you were forced to steal in order to keep your brother fed.”

There’s a hint of acid in her tone, but she doesn’t hold back. She will never know Dean’s father, and she has a rather dim view of Dean’s brother at the moment, but it’s rather heartening to know that Dean _will_ act in his own best interests on occasion.

Dean laughs. “Yeah, well, maybe we’ll get back to being brothers after this.”

Natasha keeps her own counsel about that.

**7.**

Natasha doesn’t think to call Dean for one very simple reason: it’s not his mission. Dean might be a member of the Avengers, and a friend, but she and Steve and Sam Wilson are the ones on this mission. Granted, her path sometimes crossed Dean’s at SHIELD, but he’s safe in New York, and she and Steve are dealing with the Winter Soldier and Hydra and old ghosts.

At least, she thought Dean was safe. She hadn’t considered that he might be on Hydra’s list.

She hears about the whole mess from Clint, who reads her the riot act. “What the fuck, Nat? If Dean hadn’t been able to make the call, we’d be picking up the pieces!”

Natasha closes her eyes, even though Clint can’t see her. “Are they okay?”

“No thanks to you,” Clint snaps. “You didn’t give any of us a heads up! Not even me! And not even Dean, and I _know_you’ve been sleeping with him. You know he’s gone on you, right?”

“I thought we’d been more discreet than that,” Natasha admits.

“Well, you haven’t been,” Clint replies. “And Hydra had Dean and his brother. Davison was going to take them apart.”

Natasha snorts. “Knowing Davison, he was going to start with Dean’s brother, and it wasn’t going to be pretty.”

“My point exactly,” Clint says. “Come on.”

Natasha sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t tell me,” Clint snaps and hangs up.

The thing is, Natasha feels more for Dean than she has for anybody else in a very long time. He’s very attractive, and an attentive lover. He doesn’t take things too seriously, and he doesn’t make demands. If she leaves before he wakes up, or limits their time together, he doesn’t complain.

He could have died, partly through her own actions—or lack thereof—and Natasha feels some guilt over that.

More than some, actually. She realizes that if Dean died, he would leave a huge hole in her life, and she curses bitterly in Russian.

Love is for children, and she is a child.

Natasha blows out a breath, and then her phone chimes. When Coulson’s name pops up, she answers and says, “I really don’t want to be yelled at twice today. Clint has already done a very thorough job.”

“Hardly,” Coulson replies. “I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“A little rattled,” Natasha admits. “I was SHIELD, Phil.”

“I know,” Coulson replies with a sad smile. “You were the best of us, once you got there. How are the others?”

“Steve’s still recovering, and the rest of the team is safe,” Natasha replies. “Although Davison apparently kidnapped Dean and his brother to gain access to Bruce and Tony.”

“Is he okay?” Coulson asks.

“I think he’s fine,” Natasha replies. “I’m going to see them later. Are you okay?”

“We had a casualty,” Coulson admits. “Ward was Hydra. Fitz was hurt—badly.”

“I’m sorry,” Natasha says. She remembers Fitz as a shy young man, bashful in the company of the Avengers. “Will he recover?”

“Jury’s still out on that,” Coulson says. “I just wanted you to know, and to pass the word along to the others.”

“And to see how I was,” Natasha adds.

Coulson smiles. “And that. Look out for Dean. He gives his heart, and this is going to hurt him.”

Natasha already knows that, but she’s glad that Coulson is still showing an interest in Dean, because she knows how much Coulson’s death had hurt him.

Besides, someone needs to look after Dean, and apparently that’s her job now.

**8.**

Natasha isn’t one for apologies, and she has no plan on telling Dean that she’s sorry for not giving him a heads up, or him nearly getting killed.

But she can stake her claim, and the kiss itself is an apology of sorts.

Dean is clearly flustered. “Hey. Same to you.”

Natasha smiles, pleased to have flustered him, but also pleased that he’s in one piece. She spends a good part of the evening getting the measure of Dean’s brother, who seems a bit awed by the company he’s keeping. For now, at least, it appears that Sam is on his best behavior.

But maybe he responds well to threats of torture and eventual rescue. Natasha will keep that in mind if he ever steps out of line.

Now that she’s staked her claim, there isn’t much she wouldn’t do to protect him.

When dinner is over, Bruce says, “We’re going to watch a movie. People are welcome to stay.”

“I need to have a conversation with Dean,” Natasha announces. “Let’s go somewhere private.”

Dean hesitates slightly, glancing at Sam. “Oh, uh. Yeah…”

“I’ll stay and watch the movie if that’s okay,” Sam says, very wisely. “I don’t want to be in the way.”

It’s probably the first intelligent thing Natasha has heard come out of his mouth.

They go to the apartment Tony has set aside for Dean. All of the Avengers have an apartment in the Tower, whether they use it or not. Dean’s apartment has the same basic décor as most of the others, but there are personal touches as well, like the pictures of classic cars on the walls, and old band posters from groups like AC/DC and Led Zeppelin. There’s enough to give a sense of who Dean is, enough to know that Tony cared to add those touches.

Her own apartment is as generic as they come, but Natasha suspects that Tony and Bruce hadn’t wanted to presume.

“I didn’t think we were going public,” he says as soon as his apartment door closes behind them.

Natasha gives him a long look. “Do you mind?”

“No, I don’t _mind_,” he says immediately. “I’m just a little curious as to what changed.”

She leads him over to his couch, and tugs Dean down to sit next to her. “Nat, I can’t handle many more changes right now.”

And he sounds a little broken, and more than a little vulnerable. Natasha isn’t a person who finds it natural to offer comfort, so she gives him what honesty she can. “We’re going to be seeing more of each other. I’m well aware that Tony and Bruce, in particular, aren’t terribly fond of me or Steve right now. We didn’t give them a heads up, and we didn’t call _you_. If I’d found a few moments to do just that, you might have been on your guard.”

“Davison is a prick,” Dean objects. “Even if you’d said something, he was after Tony and Bruce, and he thought he could get at them through me.”

Natasha is grateful for his easy forgiveness, even if she doesn’t understand it. “We’ll never know. I don’t want to keep something like this a secret, though. If we continue with this, they’ll find out one way or another.”

Dean nods and there’s a smile playing around his mouth. “Okay. I get it. I was worried about you, too.”

A smile curves her mouth, but she doesn’t return the sentiment. “There’s another thing.”

“Isn’t there always?” Dean asks.

“I heard from Coulson.”

Dean frowns. “How is he?”

“He’s fine,” Natasha says. “Ward was Hydra, though.”

She can tell that it takes Dean a minute to place the name. “Coulson’s team? Any casualties?”

“Leo Fitz was seriously injured,” Natasha replies. “They aren’t sure what the long-term damage is going to be.”

Dean sighs, true regret crossing his face. “Hydra has a lot to answer for.”

“They do, and we can stop them,” Natasha insists. “It will take time, and it’s not going to be easy, but we can stop them.”

Dean takes a deep, audible breath

“My brother isn’t going to be back for a while,” Dean says hoarsely. “If at all. And my bedroom has a lock on the door.”

“Then I think you should take me to bed,” Natasha says.

Natasha wants to reconnect, but she suspects that Dean needs to lose himself as much as she needs to feel him. She would be happy with a quick fuck and curling around each other, but she senses that Dean needs to feel like he’s capable, and she knows he can get her off multiple times.

She allows it because she knows he can be efficient, and he’s good and knows her body, and because she still feels guilty about the fact that she hadn’t warned him, and he could have been killed.

If there’s one thing she’s certain of after everything, it’s that she doesn’t want anything to happen to him.

And in the end, when he finishes and cleans them up, he starts to shake, and Natasha pulls him close. She’s lost a huge part of herself with the fall of SHIELD, and she knows Dean has as well. She holds him close and lets down her guard a bit, and she shakes a bit as well.

She just hopes she can hold them both together.

**9.**

Natasha doesn’t expect to enjoy working with Dean on a regular basis. She’s worked adjacent to him for the last few years, but other than the thing with Centipede, they haven’t really gone on any missions together.

She sees him on a nearly weekly basis now, and she doesn’t mind that a bit.

“Hey,” Dean says when she opens her apartment door. “Sorry to bug you.”

“You’re not bugging me,” Natasha replies, opening her door wider. “How did things go with Coulson?”

She left a message for him to visit if he wanted after he was done with his mission with Coulson. She hadn’t been sure whether she’d need to pick up the pieces.

“Good,” Dean replies, and he’s comfortable enough in her place to take off his shoes and sprawl out on her couch. “We rescued a couple of kids and reunited them with their parents.”

He looks like the cat that ate the canary, and Natasha smiles broadly to see him so happy. “Good mission, then?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” Dean replies. “Cute kids, and brave little troupers. Their parents were very happy to have them back in one piece.”

“And Coulson?” Natasha asks, sitting down next to him.

Dean grins a crooked grin. “He offered me a job. He said he didn’t have a lot of resources, but he thought I could help out.”

“I’m sure you could,” Natasha replies neutrally. She knows about the uniform Bruce and Tony are working on, so she asks, “Can I assume that you turned him down?”

“I have a team,” Dean replies with a smile. “Besides, if I stuck around, I think Coulson’s protégé might have killed me.”

Natasha laughs. “Melinda tells me she shows promise.”

“She doesn’t like having a babysitter, and if I’m on the team, she won’t get a chance to shine,” Dean admits frankly. “Coulson has a good team, and I appreciate that he asked me to join them, but we’re doing good work where we are.”

He offers a sweet smile. “Besides, I like seeing you on a regular basis.”

“And I like seeing you,” Natasha says, surprising herself. “More than I expected.”

“So, you’re not upset I didn’t reup with Coulson?” Dean teases.

“I want you to do what’s right for you,” Natasha replies, and she’s surprised that she means that, too. “We both lost a lot when SHIELD fell. If you wanted to join Coulson’s team, I wouldn’t hold it against you.”

“But you’re happy I decided to stick around,” Dean presses.

Natasha smiles. “And you will be, too.”

Dean frowns. “I already am, but now I’m nervous.”

“Nothing to be nervous about,” Natasha assures him. “But I promise that I’ll meet you at your place in a couple of days.”

Dean shrugs. “Okay. I trust you.”

She knows about the uniform, about all the bells and whistles. She’s not going to spoil the surprise.

“Do you want to stay over?” Natasha asks.

“Sure,” Dean says with an easy smile. “I’d like that.”

They make love, and Natasha won’t call it anything else. Dean is positively playful, using his fingers and mouth to bring her off, teasing her with gentle touches. He keeps her on the edge, and Natasha allows it, because she enjoys it.

She’s never had a partner who could keep her guessing before.

And she just knows she’s going to get lucky in a few days when Dean sees the new uniform.

~~~~~

She asks Bruce and Tony to give her a heads up as to when they’re going to present Dean with his new suit, and so she takes up residence in his apartment when Tony calls her. Dean shows up in his uniform, and he looks surprised to see her.

She’d made a promise, but she had inside information.

“You like?” Dean asks. But he’s smirking, like he knows just how good he looks.

And he does look good in the uniform. She makes him do a strip-tease, and that’s good, too. She gives him a blowjob because Dean doesn’t expect it and would never demand, and because she has another mission.

A quietly dazed Dean, who looks at her like she hung the moon, is not a hardship.

“Give me a minute, and I’ll return the favor,” Dean says, looking lazy and fucked out and very content.

“No need,” Natasha replies, kissing him, knowing that Dean can taste himself on her lips. “I have to catch a flight out tonight.”

“Anything I should know about?” Dean asks, sitting up slightly.

“It’s an errand for a friend,” Natasha replies, because Fury has asked her to keep a lid on things. “And if I’m successful, I might have some additional information on the location of an important Hydra base.”

“Good luck,” Dean says, quickly adding, “not that you need it.”

She smiles. “I am just that good.”

Natasha runs a hand through his hair, noticing the way his freckles stand out, his green eyes glowing in satisfaction.

He’s beautiful, and he’s hers, and Natasha would do anything to keep him safe.

Natasha catches the flight to Munich under the guise of a tourist, as directed by Fury, and she takes a taxi to the hotel. That night, she puts on a pair of comfortable shoes and walks down to the bar, taking several detours to throw off the scent of any pursuers.

She’s fairly certain that she hasn’t been followed, but she hasn’t made it this far in the business to take stupid chances.

Natasha takes a seat in a darkened corner, stein of beer in hand, and she takes a long sip. She’s about halfway through her drink when she hears a familiar voice ask, “Is this seat taken?”

“It isn’t, as long as you’re buying,” Natasha replies with a smile.

Fury sits down next to her. “I have some information on Strucker.”

“Is it going to be helpful?” Natasha asks.

Fury shrugs. “Depends on what you do with it.”

He slides a flash drive across the table to her, and Natasha slips it into her pocket. “I’m sure we can come up with a plan.”

“Strucker is one of the heads of Hydra,” Fury says. “I don’t have the evidence necessary for a court of law, but there’s enough for the Avengers.”

Natasha nods. “I believe you.”

“How’s that liaison working out for you?” Fury asks. “Winchester.”

“He has a uniform now,” Natasha says. “He’s officially a member of the team.”

Fury shakes his head, letting out an admiring whistle. “Coulson always did have an eye for talent. His three top picks are members of the Avengers.”

“You had your own eye,” Natasha counters, knowing full well that Fury had been the one behind Dean’s assignment as their liaison. “But Coulson does have an impressive batting average.”

“Winchester has an interesting background, and that seems to lend itself to interesting skill sets,” Fury muses.

Natasha thinks of Dean’s choked confession, how he wound up in the Rangers and SHIELD, and she says, “He didn’t learn self-interest, unfortunately.”

Fury barks out a laugh. “That’s why you’re on the team. None of the rest of them have any.”

“Bruce does,” Natasha admits reluctantly. Of all the Avengers, Bruce is the one who will most often act in self-interest. Maybe because that generally means fewer deaths, but the fact remains.

“Banner is the sort of person to understand the balance,” Fury says thoughtfully. “I’ve seen him act against his own self-interests, but since he’s generally the biggest threat in the room, that’s not saying much.” Fury pauses. “Keep an eye on them, and the political landscape. Right now, the public is pro-Avengers, but that could easily change.”

“I’m aware,” Natasha replies. She recognizes that the Avengers are considered heroes today, but that might not be the case tomorrow.

“There’s also a Hydra facility in Miami that will give the Avengers some much needed intelligence,” Fury says, handing over a second flash drive. “I believe you can put together a team to get what you need. I’m sure Stark can provide a bug that will go undetected.”

“I’m sure he can,” Natasha replies. “Did you really have me come all this way to tell me I could find Hydra in Miami?”

“No, I also have a lead on Barnes,” Fury replies. “You stand a shot at getting close to him.”

“To what end?” she asks.

“To keep an eye on him,” Fury replies. “He’s Rogers’ biggest weakness. Someone is going to try to use him.”

“Eventually, yes,” Natasha says quietly. “And I suppose that, until then, it would be a good idea to know where he is.”

“I find that it’s useful to know where your weaknesses are located, yes,” Fury replies. “Who’s been going through the Hydra data?”

“Dean, mostly,” Natasha replies. “He seems to have a knack for it.”

Fury nods. “He probably does at that. Be careful when infiltrating Hydra.”

“I always am,” Natasha replies.

She does as Fury asks, and makes her way to Bucharest to check up on Barnes, who appears to be keeping a low profile. Assuming he stays hidden, as he appears to desire, Natasha thinks he’ll be safe enough.

She’s rather anxious to get back home now that she’s fulfilled her mission, anxious to see Dean again.

And she has to admit, she’s looking forward to a mission with Dean.

**10.**

“Hey, you,” Dean says as he enters the war room. He’s the first to arrive, and so Natasha pulls him in for a kiss. “I hear we have a mission.”

“We do,” Natasha replies, although she doesn’t mention that it’s from Fury. “Hydra research center in Miami that we can infiltrate to get more information.”

“You, me, who else?” Dean asks.

“Clint for sure, and we’ll need Tony and Bruce to create the bug,” Natasha replies.

Dean drops down in the chair next to her. “Sounds like a plan.”

“How have you been?” Natasha asks.

Dean shrugs. “Same as usual. I’ve been going through the data from Hydra. Bruce has been making sure that I eat.”

“I’m glad someone is looking after you,” Natasha replies, although she’s not sure how she feels about Dean getting so close to Bruce.

The fact that they connect so well says something about Dean that she’s not sure she understands. She thinks it might go back to their families, but maybe it’s something even deeper. Maybe it’s because of how Dean treats Bruce, or because Dean doesn’t seem to mind the Hulk all that much. Or maybe there’s some other reason. Maybe Dean just needs someone like Bruce, and Bruce is fond of Dean.

Maybe it’s as easy as that.

Clint turns up next, and then Tony and Bruce arrive together. Steve shows up, too, but probably more in an advisory capacity.

“I’ll wear a mask to plant the bug,” Natasha says. “That will keep me safe.”

Tony nods. “I can create something undetectable. That’s no problem.”

“Winchester and I can cover in sniper positions,” Clint says. “That won’t do much good if you run into trouble inside, but it’s the best we can do.”

Natasha shrugs. “I’ll be fine. The backup will be sufficient.”

She has no doubt that she can get in and out of the Hydra lab, and she won’t need much more than ground support.

When everybody leaves, Dean stays put, and he asks, “Did you see Fury?”

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Natasha replies. “But if he were alive, I think he’d be impressed.”

Dean smirks. “As he should be.”

He’s cocky, but she’s never minded cocky where the self-assurance is warranted.

“If we plan it right, we can have a bit of a vacation,” Natasha says. “Hydra won’t know we’re in town. They’ll think we’re a couple getting away for a weekend.”

“Sounds great,” Dean replies with a smile. “A weekend getaway would be perfect.”

They don’t do much as a couple, and Dean never really places demands on her, happy to get whatever she’s willing to give him. It’s one of the reasons their relationship works as well as it does.

Natasha can afford to give him a little bit.

**11.**

Natasha doesn’t like the fact that Dean keeps getting pulled into SHIELD business. She doesn’t like the shadows in his eyes when he talks about his past being one long ghost story, or what it takes to come back from the dead.

Granted, TAHITI hadn’t been Coulson’s fault; he had counseled strongly against using it. But she also remembers _why_ he pulled the plug, and how dangerous the other agents became.

Dean can handle himself, and she’s certain he can handle Coulson, but she still doesn’t like Dean getting mixed up in all of this.

She watches over him as he sleeps, and when it’s time for him to leave, she wakes him with a kiss.

“Thanks,” Dean says softly, returning her kiss with some interest. “I’ll see you when I see you, I guess.”

“Be careful,” Natasha advises. “The means used to bring Coulson back destabilized others. He might not be himself, or act like himself.”

“That’s what I’m going to be there for,” Dean replies. “I think May knows someone needs to be there who is loyal to Coulson, but can do what needs to be done.”

Natasha knows that Dean will do what is necessary. That’s what worries her.

“Just remember that I prefer you in one piece,” Natasha replies.

Dean gives her one last, lingering kiss. “You got it.”

Her dismay over Dean’s involvement with SHIELD isn’t borne out on that mission; Dean does just fine, and manages to save Coulson in the process. She rewards Dean the next time she sees him by fucking him stupid before enjoying the rather delicious meal he’s prepared for them.

She’s hoping to get a full night with him, but then his phone rings, and it’s SHIELD again. Natasha is getting a little tired of the interruptions.

Natasha knows he’s going, though, if only because he feels as though he owes Coulson, and owes SHIELD his life.

Still, every time he goes on one of these missions, she worries about him.

Fury has her running other errands for him, checking in on Barnes every so often, so she’s not there when he returns from San Juan. She hears that Dean is unscathed, at least, and the mission is a success.

She texts him when she gets a chance. _How did it go?_

_I’m good._

Natasha frowns, because she knows Dean well enough to know that means he’s not good. _Tell the truth._

_I talked to Bruce. I’m good._

_What happened?_

_Weird shit, but it’s fine._

Natasha sighs. She doesn’t like the sound of that _at all_, and she calls May next. “What happened?”

“Hello to you, too,” May replies, and Natasha can tell that the other woman is amused.

They’re casual acquaintances, but they’ve been known to meet for drinks and bitch about SHIELD. Natasha knew her before she was the Cavalry, before she was in Records, and May has known her since Natasha first started at SHIELD.

“Dean said he was fine,” Natasha replies, not rising to the bait. “I need to know if he’s lying.”

“Medical cleared him,” May replies. “But you may need to be aware of a possibility.”

Natasha sighs. “What possibility?”

“Dean responded differently to the alien technology than the others exposed,” May replies. “Which may mean that he’s not entirely human.”

Natasha swears in Russian. “I knew I shouldn’t allow him to go off with you.”

May snorts. “It might not mean anything. He would have to be exposed to a very specific substance for it to have any long-term effects.”

Natasha thinks about Dean’s statement that talking to Bruce made him feel better. “How much of an effect?”

“Hard to say,” May admits. “Each person is different.”

“So, there’s a reason that he might go to Dr. Banner for advice,” Natasha says flatly.

May lets out a breath. “There might be a reason.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Natasha says, because she knows what happens to weapons.

She should know; she is one.

“Be careful,” May says.

“You, too,” Natasha replies.

And now she has one more thing to worry about.

**12.**

She gets the call from Clint, who sounds uncharacteristically grim as he says, “First off, Dean is in one piece.”

“_Clint_,” Natasha snaps, hating the way her stomach flips.

“Have you read that report from Coulson about the splinter bombs?” Clint asks.

Natasha has a horrible feeling that she knows _exactly_ what happened. “I have.”

“Someone threw one into the war room with a ‘hail, Hydra,’” Clint explains quickly. “Dean was the closest and the quickest.”

“Of course, he was,” she mutters, and then adds in Russian, “Stupid, self-sacrificing _idiot_.”

“He insisted that he didn’t have a death wish,” Clint adds. “He thought he’d be the one most likely to survive. So, uh, he kind of turned into stone and then was okay.”

That might be true, to a certain extent, but she’s certain that there had also been an element of Dean being willing to sacrifice himself to save the others. “What’s the end result?”

“You know how his specialty is demolitions?” Clint asks.

Natasha sighs. “Yes.”

“He can blow things up with his brain,” Clint says.

“Of course, he can,” Natasha replies.

It’s what she’d been afraid of, only maybe worse. SHIELD may or may not have protected Dean, although if he’d demonstrated control, Fury probably would have used his talents. The Avengers can protect Dean, at least for now, but maybe not forever.

There are those who are going to look at Dean and see nothing but a weapon, and they’re going to want to use him. Natasha isn’t going to let that happen.

She’s going to have her work cut out for her.

“Is he okay?” she finally asks.

“Bruce is looking after him,” Clint replies. “We all are. We’ll keep him safe until you can get here.”

And that’s why Clint is her best friend. He knows exactly what to say to reassure her. “I can be there the day after tomorrow,” Natasha replies. It’s a bit of a risk, but she needs to see Dean and assure herself that he actually is in one piece.

“He’ll be at the Tower,” Clint says. “Bruce says it’s reinforced for him, so it should be safe for Dean.”

That will have to do until she can get there. “Thank you.”

“Hey, he’s one of us now,” Clint replies. “And also, you’re totally right about him being a self-sacrificing idiot.”

Natasha smiles. “I’m always right.”

She’s not going to reproach him, or tell him that he was wrong for acting as he did. She had known what she was getting into when she first got together with him. Dean’s self-sacrificing nature is a feature and not a bug.

She just has to make sure no one can touch him.

Natasha has to finish gathering the information on Hydra’s operations in Romania, to make sure they aren’t closing in on Barnes. As far as she can tell, Barnes is still flying under the radar.

She’s not going to tell Steve where he is, since Barnes doesn’t seem to want to be found. Fury thinks he’s better off on the shelf, and Natasha happens to agree. Maybe once Hydra is taken care of, they can drag him back to New York.

Besides, it’s not like Barnes doesn’t know where to find Steve if he cares to do so.

She needs to remain unseen, though, and Barnes is wary. If he spots her, he could easily go to ground where they can’t ensure that he’s free from Hydra interference.

Natasha flies back home commercial, in disguise and under an alias. While she would normally head straight to her apartment, Dean’s staying at the Tower, so she will be as well, at least for a bit.

She drops her things in Dean’s apartment, and asks Jarvis, “Where’s Bruce?”

“He’s in his lab, Agent Romanoff,” Jarvis replies. “I believe he’s taking a break.”

“Do you think he would be up for talking to me?” Natasha asks.

There’s a pause, and Jarvis replies, “Dr. Banner is happy to speak with you.”

Natasha smiles, thinking about the first time she’d spoken to Bruce. He hadn’t exactly been happy to see her then. “Thank you, Jarvis.”

She knows where Bruce’s lab is, and the door opens automatically when she approaches. “I thought you might be by,” Bruce says. “Clint said you would be back today.”

“How is he?” Natasha asks bluntly, knowing that Bruce will be honest with her.

“Dean is doing really well,” Bruce replies, taking his glasses off and facing her. “Really, really well.”

Natasha knows he wouldn’t lie to her, and she relaxes a bit. “He is.”

Bruce smiles. “It’s not terribly surprising. Maybe Dean just gained this ability, but it’s inherent to him. He might not realize it, but control is much more natural for him than it ever was for me.”

“But?” she prompts.

“But most things have come easily to him, and he’s afraid of this ability, as he should be,” Bruce replies. “And he’s afraid of becoming a monster.”

Natasha grimaces. “This is about his family.”

“I think it is,” Bruce replies. “Based on what he said after his last mission with Director Coulson.”

Natasha sighs. “I should have figured.”

“Do you think his brother is going to be a problem?” Bruce asks.

Natasha snorts. “In a word? Yes.”

Bruce laughs freely. “Well, I don’t disagree. Sam is a good kid, but he’s still a kid.”

Natasha’s opinion is slightly lower than that, but maybe that’s because she’d never had the luxury of being a child. “You have a point.”

Bruce shrugs. “Well, trauma tends to stunt emotional growth.” He stops. “And please don’t tell Tony I said that, because he will remind you that I don’t have the temperament for it.”

“You kind of do,” Natasha points out. “At least for your friends.”

Bruce raises an eyebrow. “Again, don’t tell Tony. I kind of fell asleep on him when he was talking about what happened with AIM and the Mandarin.”

It’s her turn to laugh. “And what project had you been working on at the time, and how long had Tony been talking?”

“Several days, and a long time,” Bruce admits with a grin. “Just be careful with Dean. He made the right call for mostly the right reasons.”

“I’m well aware of his martyrdom tendencies,” Natasha replies. “I like him in spite of it, and I have ways to get around that.”

Bruce’s gaze is sharp. “Be careful about that, too. Dean will accept being managed, but only so far. He’s used to following orders, and doing what’s right for the greater good, but while that might cover a multitude of sins, it won’t cover everything.”

Later, much later, Natasha will remember those words of advice, and she’ll feel some regret. Not a lot, because she still would have acted as she did, but some. Maybe she would have been clearer with Dean about what she did or did not do, or maybe she would have worked harder to maintain the relationship between Dean and Steve.

In the end, everything she did or did not do had been to protect Dean. She can’t regret that.

**13.**

Dean is sitting on the roof when she finds him, drinking a beer and looking up at the sky. Based on her conversation with Bruce, she can guess at what’s going through his mind.

As long as she’s been with SHIELD, as many times as she’s heard the party line about enhanced people, she’s pretty sure that Dean would be in the same boat if he’d been raised in the suburbs in a two-parent household with no monsters in his past.

The monsters in his past are just icing on the cake.

“Hello,” Natasha replies, handing him another bottle. “I hear you’ve had an eventful few days.”

Dean laughs without much humor. “Yeah, you could say that.”

Natasha sits down next to him. “Bruce said you’re doing well.”

“That might be a little too optimistic,” Dean replies. “Okay, yes. Well? Probably not.”

“You’re being maudlin,” Natasha rebukes.

Dean sighs. “I’ve had a chance to think, which was probably a mistake.”

Natasha straddles his lap in one smooth move, wanting to distract him, but also wanting the closeness. “I think I can guess. Your brother is never far from your thoughts, especially now.”

“We hunted monsters for a living, my family did,” Dean says.

Natasha presses her mouth to his in a deep kiss, bringing her tongue into play, and Dean gets hard as she rocks against him. “Life isn’t quite so black and white as monsters and men,” she murmurs when she breaks off the kiss. “We all have a little monster in us.”

“It could be handy in the field,” Natasha adds. “You won’t have to worry about not having a detonator on hand.”

“True,” Dean agrees. “Assuming I can avoid blowing up something vital.”

“I have no doubt you’ll learn control,” Natasha replies. “And I can provide an excellent incentive.”

Dean smiles. “What’s that?”

“I believe in rewarding a job well done.” Natasha runs her tongue over the pulse point on his neck, and then bites down gently. “And if you blow up the right things, I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Is that right?” Dean asks.

Natasha shifts deliberately, and Dean bucks a bit. He’s clearly both horny and exhausted, and Natasha rises and holds out a hand for him. “Let’s take this somewhere a little more private.”

Dean follows her to his own apartment, and Natasha is mindful of his lack of total control. He goes down on her, and then she rides him. For the first time with Dean, she fakes an orgasm right after he comes, but mostly because she doesn’t want to make him feel like he needs to do more. She wants him to sleep, to be comfortable.

When he starts whimpering in his sleep, she wakes up and immediately rolls off the bed, shaking the mattress to wake him.

Dean stares at her, and then starts breathing again.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

He takes a deep breath, and then another. “Yeah, fine. Did, uh, did the others tell you what happened?”

“Clint did,” Natasha replies. “I know why you did it, but if you’d died, I never would have forgiven you.”

There’s a rueful light in his eyes when he says, “I’m not going to apologize.”

“I knew what I was getting into,” Natasha replies. “You were trying to get us to leave you behind so we could make the extraction.”

Dean smiles. “Yeah, I’m not sorry about that either.”

“And I’m not sorry we didn’t listen to you,” Natasha replies. “Come here.”

She spoons up behind him, holding him tightly. She doesn’t sleep much after that, though. Natasha lies awake and thinks about the upcoming mission, what she can expect from Dean and his abilities, how she can keep them all safe.

Unfortunately, to keep everyone safe, she’s pretty sure she’ll have to put Dean in danger.

Natasha rolls out of bed and pulls on clean clothing, finding Bruce puttering in the kitchen. “Can I get you a cup of coffee?” Bruce asks.

“That would be much appreciated,” Natasha replies. “Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask,” Bruce replies, handing her a mug. “I can’t promise to answer.”

“Is Dean steady enough for this mission?” Natasha asks.

Bruce sighs. “That’s a more difficult question than you might think, you know. He has an impressive degree of control at this early stage. He might never have the kind of incident that I’m prone to have.”

“But?” Natasha prompts.

“But there’s always the possibility,” Bruce replies. “And I understand triggers better than most. Dean has triggers of his own.”

Natasha knows a few of them. “He does.”

“So, this mission might not have any of his trigger points,” Bruce replies. “Maybe the next one won’t either. But someday? Someday, no matter how steady Dean is, he could do a lot of damage without ever meaning to, and we won’t know until we’re faced with that situation.”

That isn’t news to her, and does nothing to help her decide whether her proposal is a good one.

Unsurprisingly, Dean is immediately on board with the plan to sneak him into Strucker’s compound early, whereas Steve and Bruce express caution. Tony immediately sees the tactical advantages of blowing the shield generator from the inside, rather than relying on a frontal assault to break through.

In the end, because Natasha can go in with him, and because it makes sense from a tactical standpoint, they agree to execute her strategy.

Dean is a competent pilot, which allows them to take shifts, and he opens up to her about his old team. She thinks that’s a good sign, that he’s willing and able to talk about them. It means he’s beginning to put it behind him, and maybe to accept that he’s part of _this_ team.

Natasha knows just how long that can take sometimes.

Dean follows her lead easily, though, and while that doesn’t surprise her, she’s pleased at the trust he shows. That trust will make it easier to protect him.

Over the course of the night, contacting Bogdan, kidnapping Mikhailova, infiltrating the Hydra base, Dean proves to be an excellent field partner. She’s not surprised by that, really, but she is surprised by how much she enjoys having him with her.

In the pre-dawn hours, as they wait for the signal to move, Dean puts his arm around her shoulders, and Natasha leans against him. He’s strong and solid, and she feels his steadiness. She has no doubt that he’ll be good in the field.

When her phone vibrates with the message that they’re good to go, she nods at Dean, and they make their way through the fortress.

They maintain their cover until they’re in sight of the field generator, and Natasha keeps her own counsel, trusting that Dean knows what he’s doing, and that he’ll choose the right time. When he glances up at Iron Man’s attack on the shield, she realizes what tactic he’s using, and she approves.

The shield generator makes a fantastic explosion, and Natasha gets her first taste for just how much destructive power Dean has at his disposal. The timing of the explosion—just as Iron Man hits the shield—causes confusion and buys them a little cover. Natasha can’t fault his tactical sense, and they shed their disguises quickly.

Dean looks good in his uniform—and Natasha can admire his ass while being professional. Never let it be said that she’s unable to multitask.

Dean moves with her in perfect synchrony, maybe because of the hours they’ve spent training together, maybe because she and Dean are that in tune.

The first indication that anything has gone wrong is when Natasha nearly gets taken out by a Hydra bullet, one that Dean should have seen and dealt with. Natasha spins and finds him transfixed, a young, red-haired woman standing in front of him, some sort of red wisps coming out of her fingers, seemingly going directly into Dean’s head.

Natasha doesn’t think, she raises her gun to take out this new, strange threat, and someone hits her from the side. She doesn’t see him coming, only a blur, and that’s when the explosion occurs.

The blur and the girl get thrown, and they’re clearly unconscious now. Natasha isn’t worried about them for the moment, because Dean is clearly somewhere else, locked into some nightmare if the next two diffuse, uncontrolled explosions are any indicator.

The explosions don’t touch her, but she’s afraid that Dean isn’t going to regain control without some intervention. She doesn’t like doing it, but Natasha hits him with her Bite, and when he goes down, she starts dragging him away from the action.

Dean comes to after a few minutes, asking, “What—”

“You went a little crazy,” Natasha replies grimly. “What happened?”

“Sam was there,” Dean says, which is complete nonsense and indicates that the woman managed to get inside his head.

It also confirms, at least in her own mind, that Sam is going to be a problem for Dean’s control.

Dean takes a second, and then he seems to realize how nonsensical that sounds. “But wait, he couldn’t have been. I didn’t—did I hurt you?”

“I used my Bite on you,” Natasha replies. “I think you blew up the two other enhanced people who were going after you.”

Dean frowns. “Enhanced people?”

  
“We’ll deal with them later,” Natasha replies. “If there’s anything left of them, we’ll figure out who they are after we’ve taken the fortress.”

Dean pulls away from her. “I’m okay, I’m good. We’ve got a base to clean up.”

Natasha looks him over with a skeptical eye, and then decides that he’s steady enough for now. She keeps a close eye on him, though, and he seems to be fine.

And then, of course, he topples over as soon as they have a moment to breathe.

“I need help here!” Natasha calls. “Dean’s down.”

“Is he injured?” Cap answers calmly.

She checks him over quickly and doesn’t see any blood. His pulse is slightly off, a little too fast, and she reports that. “He’s also unresponsive.”

“We’re coming to you,” Clint replies. “Just sit tight, Nat.”

“I’ve got Bruce,” Tony announces, to no one’s surprise. “We’ll have things set up for him.”

“On my way as well,” Thor replies.

“Nearly there,” Clint says. “I commandeered an ATV.”

Thor lands nearby at about the same time that Steve comes running up and Clint skids to a stop. Natasha barely contains her eyeroll, mostly at them showing off, although she knows it’s also a measure of how much they care about Dean.

“Hawkeye, Widow, can you keep Dean on the ATV?” Steve asks.

“No problem,” Clint says confidently.

Cap nods. “Then we’ll meet you back at the Quinjet.”

Cap and Thor manhandle Dean to the back of the ATV, and Natasha manages to squeeze on behind them, anchoring Dean by gripping Clint’s belt.

Clint drives quickly, but safely, and they’re pulling up in front of the Quinjet a few minutes later. Steve is already there, getting the IV stand set up, and Clint helps Natasha strip off Dean's jacket and shirt so they can start a line.

When Bruce and Tony arrive, Bruce confirms that the saline drip is the best course of action, and quickly devours a protein bar while Steve inserts the line into Dean's arm.

When he wakes, Dean is clearly disoriented, and he tries to sit up. Steve stymies that by putting a hand on Dean’s chest. “Stay down. Bruce thinks you have an electrolyte imbalance or something.”

Dean immediately subsides. “I have no idea what that means.”

Natasha watches on impassively, although she feels the sting of worry. Bruce leans over Dean. “Are you in pain?”

“My head hurts,” Dean mumbles. “Shit, what the fuck?”

“I won’t know until we do some scans, but we’re going to need to do the tests in-house,” Bruce replies. “So, for now, an IV and some pain relief.”

Dean is out again shortly thereafter, and Bruce says, “Sleep is the thing he probably needs most right now. He’ll be fine.”

Natasha isn’t sure if he’s saying that for her benefit, his, or the rest of the team’s.

The only interruption in the flight is the message from Hill. The kids Dean blew up were enhanced by Hydra and are currently comatose. Natasha isn’t sure she cares, although she knows Dean will.

But the flight is largely silent until they begin their approach into New York, and Bruce contacts SHIELD medical to prepare them for what Dean needs.

Dean starts to come around, although he’s still clearly groggy, and not entirely happy about being on a gurney. Natasha begins to talk to him to keep him calm and flat on his back. She speaks quickly, assuring him that no one died who didn’t deserve it. She wants to keep his mind off the kids who had fucked with his brain, and the fact that he’d lost control.

Because it’s not that he’d blown those kids up; it’s that he hadn’t blown them up _on purpose._ Natasha understands the difference.

She reassures him as best she can, and then the rest of the team seems to understand that Dean needs a distraction because Clint suggests a commendation, and Tony announces that Dean needs a code name.

As a distraction, it works admirably, because Dean stops trying to sit up.

Then Tony starts throwing out the most _ridiculous_ names. “Detonator?” Tony suggests. “Blasting cap? Mr. Boom?”

“Now you’re just messing with me,” Dean groans.

“How about just Dean for now?” Bruce suggests, with a sharp look for Tony. “While we let him rest up a little more.”

“And how about we not completely telegraph Dean’s abilities?” Natasha suggests, her tone matching Bruce’s expression.

Dean doesn’t seem to mind, and he laughs fondly. “They used to call me Demo on my old team, at least sometimes. Short for demolition.”

“Fitting,” That name feels right, both a nod to his past, and his new abilities, without giving too much away. She pats him on the shoulder. “If you don’t mind.”

Dean smiles nostalgically. “No, I like to think I’ve made them proud.”

“You’ve already done that, Dean,” Steve says warmly. “I’m sorry for what happened to your team, but I’m glad you’re on ours.”

When Natasha remembers that exchange later, she will feel some small regret for her part in everything.

**14.**

Natasha is working the crowd at the party when Dean enters with his brother. She has never been Sam Winchester’s biggest fan, and she knows how fragile Dean is right now. She’s also mindful of Bruce’s warning, that despite Dean’s control, there are still triggers.

The younger Winchester is a trigger.

Still, he’s Dean’s family, and from what she hears, he’d been worried enough to camp out at Dean’s apartment when he hadn’t heard from Dean. He might have some redeeming qualities of which she’s not currently aware.

Natasha is on high alert, though, and she sees Clint and Dean talking by the bar, sees the conflicted expression on Dean’s face, and she can guess at the topic of conversation. And then she sees Sam approach, and she’s too far away to intervene.

Across the room, she sees Bruce’s head come up, too, and he’s focused in on Dean and Clint and Sam, probably sensing danger.

Dean says something, his expression weary, and Sam turns and stomps out of the party like the child he apparently is. Clint mutters something to Dean, who hands off his bottle and follows after.

There is a chance that Dean will come through this confrontation unscathed, but Natasha knows better. Even if Dean doesn’t bring down the building—and she doesn’t think he will, he has that much control—there will be a few new scars after this.

She looks at Clint, who shrugs sheepishly, and she debates going after them. In the end, she decides against it, mostly because she isn’t sure of her own control if Sam were to hurt Dean.

Better not.

She finishes her rounds, and the crowd begins to peter out. Once it’s clear, Natasha corners Clint. “What happened?”

“I made a crack about Dean blowing things up with his brain that Sam overheard,” Clint replies, clearly chagrined. “Sam just took off.”

Natasha frowns, and Clint says, “Your expression is really scary right now, just so you know.”

“I’m contemplating murder,” Natasha replies. “I would hope so.”

“It’s probably a little startling to find out your brother has superpowers,” Clint points out.

Natasha snorts. “That’s not why he reacted the way he did.”

“Oh?” Clint asks. “Enlighten me.”

“He’s resentful,” Natasha says bluntly. “And jealous. He’ll lash out at Dean.”

Clint grimaces. “You think Dean will be able to control himself? Because I don’t like the idea of my apartment building coming down.”

“Give it five minutes, and then text him to find out,” Natasha advises.

Everyone has cleared out, and the Avengers gather around. The group feels incomplete without Dean; he should be there.

Clint texts, and relaxes a bit. “Apartment is still standing.”

Steve pulls out his own phone. “He didn’t seem okay when he left.”

“He probably wasn’t,” Clint admits. “But at least he didn’t lose control.”

“We should have a contest to see if any of us can move Thor’s hammer,” Tony announces.

Thor frowns. “Why would you do that?”

“Because then we can tell Dean we’re having a contest and that he should be here,” Tony patiently explains. “Also, it would be fun.”

Thor leans back against the couch. “You may try, but only the worthy may lift Mjolnir.”

Tony quickly texts, and Natasha hopes the barrage of concern from his team will mitigate the damage Sam probably did.

Natasha sticks around long enough to see the outcome of the contest—Steve manages to budge the hammer just slightly—and then heads to Dean’s apartment. She wants to make sure he’s okay in person.

He isn’t. Dean has that same hollow-eyed stare as when they’d rescued him from Chechnya, and she hates Sam Winchester for that.

“Everything okay?” he asks, and she can tell that he might be just a little bit drunk.

“That’s my line,” Natasha replies. “Did your brother make an ass out of himself?”

She already knows the answer to that question, just by the expression on Dean’s face, and Sam’s absence, when he’d been oh so concerned while Dean was missing.

“He accused me of leading a charmed life,” he replies. “And maybe that’s true to a certain extent, because I probably should have been dead ten times over.”

Natasha shakes her head, impatient with his self-deprecation. “You are an accomplished SHIELD agent. You are an Avenger. You have worked hard and sacrificed to get where you are. Never doubt that.”

And then she follows that up with a kiss, pushing him back on the couch and straddling his waist. Natasha wants him to forget, wants to give him something else to think about, and she knows she’s successful when his phone rings with Sam’s specific ring tone.

“Is that your brother?” she asks, feigning ignorance.

Dean is sprawled out boneless beside her, and he offers a lazy grin. “Yeah, it is. He can wait. I’m good right where I’m at.”

And that’s enough reassurance for her right now.

**15.**

Natasha knows Dean well. She knows about Sam, and his dad, and Bobby, and Sonny. Sam is on her shit list for various reasons, and she’s reserving an opinion about the others, if only for Dean’s sake.

And then she gets a call from Steve. “Hey, Dean’s uncle showed up today, and he’s planning on coming up to the compound. Just thought you should know.”

“What’s the verdict?” Natasha asks, because she’ll form her own opinion, but she’s curious.

“He’s great,” Steve says with unbridled enthusiasm. “You’ll see when you meet him, but everybody likes him.”

Natasha’s eyebrows go up at that. Most of the Avengers are at least a little bit protective of Dean, particularly after his transformation. And Bruce and Tony are especially cynical. “Are you planning on arriving the same day as planned?”

“Yeah, we’ll be there tomorrow,” Steve confirms. “See you then.”

Natasha doesn’t meet them in the lobby, because she wants to get Bobby Singer’s measure without him being aware of it. To that end, she asks Clint to direct Bobby to the observation room above the training area.

She watches Bobby from the doorway, although she doesn’t have a good angle to see his face. His posture is alert, though. He’s as close to the observation window as he can get without actually pressing his nose to the glass.

Natasha approaches as silently as she can, seeing a bearded, older man with a worn face and a trucker hat pulled low. He wears worn jeans and a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the very picture of an everyman.

She steps up next to him and waits for him to acknowledge her presence.

It takes him longer than she expects, but that’s probably because his attention is fixed on Dean. There’s so much love and pride in his expression, and it’s clear where his focus is aimed. She suddenly understands why Steve would say that all the Avengers like him.

Bobby looks at Dean like he hung the moon, the kind of affection that would endear him to anyone who liked Dean.

He glances over at her, his eyes a faded blue, and she knows that he knows who she is.

“Does it bother you?” she asks.

“Does what bother me?” Bobby asks gruffly, looking back at Dean and the others.

He knows what she’s asking, but Natasha plays along. “What he can do.”

Bobby turns to look at her fully, and she can see the worry in the lines on his face. “Does it keep him safer? Does it help him in the field?”

“It will,” Natasha replies. “But I won’t pretend that it’s not also a liability if he loses control.”

Bobby nods. “Then yes, it bothers me, but I’ve been worried about that boy since his dad first brought them around. I never knew his mom, but John always said he was a lot like her, had her heart. If he hurts someone, it will gut him. But no, other than that, it doesn’t bother me.”

He means it, and Natasha wishes she could have known Dean’s mother if that’s the case. From what Dean has said, it’s probably a good thing his father is dead, or she’d have to kill him herself.

She smiles. Bobby’s assessment of Dean is accurate, and a big part of the reason the Avengers are protective of him. Dean’s heart is what led him to throw himself on the splinter bomb. “Good answer. Dean is dealing with things fairly well, but I know there are things that weigh on him.”

Bobby hesitates. “I know Dean hasn’t spoken to Sam, and that’s probably for the best, but I know Sam. He’ll keep calling unless someone puts a stop to it.”

Her estimation of the man only increases. “I think I can handle that.”

In fact, now that she has tacit permission from someone, she’s going to take real pleasure in making sure Sam stops calling Dean, at least until Dean is ready to talk to him.

“You’ll excuse me while I join them,” Natasha says, holding out a hand. “Call me Natasha.”

“Bobby,” he says courteously. “And it’s a real pleasure to meet you.”

She smiles. “I can say the same. Thank you for coming.”

Natasha has some idea of what Bobby being here would mean to Dean, and she means it. Bobby’s presence will go a long way toward healing some of the hurt that Sam caused.

“I’m glad I could be here,” Bobby replies.

She joins the others in the training room, and Dean is flushed and sweaty, a big grin on his face. “Hey!” Dean says. “I wasn’t sure if you’d be joining us.”

“I had something to do,” Natasha replies, and doesn’t explain further.

She’s glad that Dean has at least one family member who doesn’t suck, at least. And Bobby’s chili is delicious. She really wouldn’t mind him sticking around.

**16.**

Natasha spends the next few days with Dean, which is nice. She enjoys their time together, and it’s rare for them to get so many uninterrupted days.

Tony will take any excuse for a party, and Thor’s return plus Bobby’s departure qualifies. Dean cuts loose in a way that he hasn’t since he transformed, and Natasha gets to threaten Sam.

And then she takes Dean to bed. It’s a really good night.

The next morning, Dean is still sleeping the sleep of the just, and she leaves him there, glad that he’s actually getting some rest.

Bruce is already in the kitchen with Bobby when Natasha wanders out. “Having that much power at your disposal can bite you in the ass pretty quick,” Bruce is saying. “But Dean doesn’t want to let it, and that’s part of the battle.”

“I’m glad he’s got you,” Bobby replies. “Dean’s always had a lot on his shoulders, and he’s generally willing to take on more, but I’m always glad to find out that there are people who are willing to take some of the weight.”

“Dean has never looked at me as anything other than a man,” Bruce says after a brief pause. “Even after he found out about the Hulk, he could have resented me for his injury, and he could have been upset, but he wasn’t.”

“You were his to protect, and Dean takes that seriously,” Bobby replies. “No surprise there.”

“I guess not,” Bruce replies. And then he glances over his shoulder at Natasha. “Hey. Is Dean still asleep?”

“He was pretty tired,” Natasha says.

“I’ll bet,” Bruce replies with a smirk.

He’s kind of an asshole, which is probably why he gets along so well with Dean.

“I’m going to get breakfast started,” Bruce says. “I imagine the others will be along soon.”

He busies himself with putting the kettle on, and Natasha engages Bobby. “What are you going back to?”

“Don’t know yet,” Bobby admits. “I won’t know until I get back home and see what’s in my messages. Could be nothing but cars, could be a whole lot more.”

“Dean said you were the repository of knowledge,” Natasha says.

Bobby shrugs. “Well, I’ve built up quite the library over the years, and what I don’t have in there, I can find elsewhere.” He pauses. “I’ve actually been reading up on Russian iconography lately.”

Natasha had a job for SHIELD that required an in-depth knowledge on that topic, although there’s no way Bobby would know that. She recognizes the fact that it’s a safe, relatively neutral topic, far removed from hunting or the Avengers.

They’re still talking about Russian iconography when Dean wanders in, and she sees his double-take as soon as he realizes what she and Bobby are talking about. That alone would make the conversation worthwhile, but she’s actually enjoying herself quite a bit.

It’s a bittersweet farewell when Bobby leaves midmorning, and all the Avengers show up to see him off. She doesn’t hug many people, but she thinks it’s called for in this case. “I can see why Dean turned out to be the man he is,” she whispers in his ear.

“Thanks,” Bobby replies. “I’m glad you’re watching Dean’s back.”

She’s sorry to see him go, if only because it’s clear how much Dean missed him and the unconditional support that he needs. He gets that from the team, or at least from most of the team, but he needs that from someone like Bobby, who is from his past.

Especially since he can’t have it from his dad, who’s dead, or his brother, who’s an asshole.

She’ll do anything she can to protect him.

**17.**

Dean proves his control and his mettle the next mission, rescuing a couple of kids and their mom. He’s good with them, and Natasha doesn’t hold that against him. She has a mission from Fury about the Winter Soldier, and she has to leave.

She’s actually grateful to be going. Between Bobby’s appearance and the most recent rescue, there had been a lot of feelings, and Natasha needs a break. She’s comfortable with Dean, but the rest of it, not so much. She has no patience for kids, and she just wants a bit of distance when Fury messages her.

Fury wants eyes on the Winter Soldier; he’s interested in running interference for Barnes the same way SHIELD protected Bruce from the Army. Fury needs someone to make sure he stays that way, and SHIELD can’t do it. Natasha can.

She meets Fury in Greece after checking in on Barnes—who seems to be about the same as the last time she saw him. She doesn’t ask why Fury’s in Greece, or why he needed her to check on Barnes. Fury has his own reasons, which he may or may not share with her.

“So, I hear that Demo is a big hit with the kids these days,” Fury says.

And Natasha suspects that a big part of the reason for this mission is so he can get intel on Dean.

“He has his fans,” Natasha replies. “What are you thinking?”

“Ross is making inroads,” Fury replies. “Word on the street is that he’s going to be the next Secretary of State.”

Natasha sighs. She knows just what kind of hard-on Ross had for Banner. If he finds out what Dean is capable of, he won’t stop hunting Dean either. “How soon?”

“A matter of months, from what I’ve heard,” Fury replies. “Right now, the story that Winchester is just a genius with explosives is holding. That might not always be the case.”

“It won’t hold,” Natasha agrees. “Sooner or later, Ross is going to find out about Dean, and he’s going to try to use him like a weapon.”

“Much like Banner,” Fury replies. “If it comes to that, it might be better if he can’t find them.”

Natasha has already considered that, and she has the beginnings of a plan. Dean won’t leave on his own, and neither will Bruce, but they might go into hiding together with the right impetus. It probably won’t even take much of a push. She knows them both well enough to know that neither man will want to be used like that, and they’ll do just about anything to prevent it.

If Dean ever loses control, he’ll be primed to run, just like Bruce always is. Natasha would never, ever do anything to force the issue, but…

Well, there’s a lot she could do to keep Dean around, to manipulate him into _not_ running. Given the right set of circumstances, all she’ll need to do is nothing.

“Agreed,” is all she’ll say to Fury, though.

No matter Bruce’s feelings about Tony, it won’t take much for him to leave, especially since Tony is likely to insist that he’ll be able to protect Bruce, rather than actively work against Ross. Tony might be politically savvy enough for that one day, but he’s still mostly a blunt instrument, treating the government like he did when they’d attempted to take control of his suit.

Dean’s tie to Sam has mostly been severed, and while he might be feeling good about his abilities now, one loss of control will change that.

And then—well, Natasha will do whatever it takes to keep Dean safe. She knows what it means to be weaponized, and she doesn’t want that for either of them.

She especially doesn’t want that for Dean.

Dean is hard at work when she returns to the Tower, just as she expects. He’s taken it upon himself to sort through the data from Hydra’s files, and she probably should have expected him to land on the same page she’s on. He’s already searching for information on Barnes, and his explanation is that Barnes worries him.

Natasha nods, glad that Dean is using his head. “He’s a weakness.”

Relief crosses Dean’s face. “Steve wouldn’t agree.”

“Steve is compromised when it comes to Barnes,” Natasha counters. “He can’t be relied upon to provide an objective opinion. Have you found anything?”

Dean shakes his head. “He was a Russian tool before Hydra used him, and Pierce was smart enough to keep that information offline.”

Natasha grimaces. “Are you planning on keeping this quiet?”

She knows he won’t. Dean is an honorable man, and Natasha knows what he’s going to uncover. She’d been with Steve when Zola revealed Hydra’s workings, and there had been the obvious implication that Barnes was behind the assassination of the Starks.

Steve would like to keep that quiet, but Dean is thorough, and he’ll know just what kind of a ticking time bomb that information is. Dean will insist that Tony be informed; Steve will fight it.

She _could_ bring it up with Steve now, ease the way, convince him to come clean with Tony. Or she could do nothing, wait to see how it turns out, and maybe use it later if she needs to.

“Can you see Steve responding well?” Dean asks.

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t, although you or I will have to talk to him about this eventually.”

Depending on how the next few months go, and how great she judges the danger to Dean to be, it could be her talking to Steve or Dean. If Natasha has to orchestrate breaking up the team to save Dean, she will.

And she’ll do it by any means necessary.

“Do you have a lead on Barnes’ location?” Dean asks.

Natasha has been ordered by Fury to keep Barnes’ location secret, and not to tell anyone about her missions. She doesn’t want to outright lie to Dean, but she can offer incomplete details. “Eastern Europe,” Natasha replies. “Most likely Romania. It’s familiar territory for him, and there have been a few sightings.”

“No confirmation?” Dean asks.

“I didn’t want to spook him,” Natasha replies, which is perfectly honest. She doesn’t want to spook Barnes. “If we know where he is, we can find him quickly, at least in theory.”

Dean nods. “Agreed. I’m glad we’re on the same page.”

“We usually are, assuming you’re not being stupidly self-sacrificing,” Natasha says, and she suspects that Dean has some idea that she isn’t telling him everything. “I think you should wait for a bit to talk to Steve.”

“Agreed,” Dean replies, probably grateful to have an excuse to put it off. “And isn’t that going to be a fun conversation?”

“I have faith in you,” Natasha replies with a smile.

Dean snorts. “Right. I see this is going to be on me.”

“You have something in common with him,” Natasha points out, although she knows she’ll intervene if it makes sense to do so. “You understand what to do with a weakness.”

“Sam doesn’t count.”

“Of course, he does,” Natasha says impatiently, because this is the sticking point. Sam has always been Dean’s weakness, and Dean had dealt with that weakness with a ruthlessness that surprised her. When Steve refuses to do the same with Barnes, and he will, that will drive a wedge between Dean and Steve. “You could have tried forcing the issue, and that might have resulted in explosions. You didn’t.”

Dean shrugs. “And I’ve been doing without Sam for a long time, Nat. Steve doesn’t have the same luxury of distance that I did.”

She regards him thoughtfully. “But you did think you were rebuilding a relationship, _luchik_. Steve lost his friend, and maybe he hadn’t fully grieved that loss, but he didn’t have the same hope you had.”

That wound is still fresh in Dean’s mind, and he inclines his head, since it’s true enough.

“Has he called you again?” she asks.

Dean snorts. “Not even Sam is that stupid. You really liked Bobby, though, huh?”

“Your uncle is a treasure,” she replies with complete honesty. “We should visit him sometime.”

Dean grins. “Yeah, okay.”

Natasha feels impossibly fond, and she leans down for a kiss, wanting to savor every moment. “Take a break, Dean. I’ve missed you, and we don’t have training this afternoon.”

And, of course, Dean follows.

**18.**

Natasha can feel the political tides turning. There are the Watchdogs, of course, and she wouldn’t worry about a paramilitary force like that except no one seems to be interested in intervening. And no wonder, because the ATCU isn’t much better, although they’re working under the color of law. The problem is, no one really knows where they’re stashing Inhumans, or to what end, not even Fury.

Ellis will be out after the next election, and Ross’ star is on the rise. Easy money is on General Thaddeus Ross being the next Secretary of State, and Natasha knows what that means.

Right now, the Avengers are allowed to act independently, but that won’t last forever. Someone will make a mistake, cause collateral damage, and then whatever protections they have garnered through public goodwill will fade, and the same public will demand that they be placed under control.

Dean is badly affected by the killing of the Inhuman in Berlin on the international stage. He goes a little green before he excuses himself, and Natasha puts a hand out to prevent Steve from going after him.

“Let him go,” she advises. “That was hard to watch.”

“It could have been Dean just as easily,” Bruce says softly, and Natasha sees understanding bloom on Steve’s face. “If he hadn’t been an Avenger when exposed, if he’d been alone, or if he’d been around people who tried to hurt him. Dean knows how lucky he was.”

“Is,” Steve insists, but Natasha can see Clint shift minutely, and Tony glances away. Thor isn’t present to protest. “Dean has us.”

“And he’s very lucky,” Bruce agrees, in the sort of tone that tells Natasha he’s placating Steve because he’s not sure Steve’s ready to hear the truth.

That sort of thing has been happening a little more often these days.

“Let’s wrap things up for today,” Natasha suggests. “Bruce, can I speak with you?”

Tony throws them a curious look, but he doesn’t try to intervene. Steve trudges out, his mind obviously occupied, and Clint just shrugs.

When they’re alone, Natasha says bluntly, “General Ross is going to be a problem.”

Bruce closes his eyes and sighs heavily. “I’m aware.”

“Then you know.”

“I’m not so complacent that I’ve forgotten what Ross wants,” Bruce counters. “I hope that the same can be said about you.”

“He can’t get his hands on someone of Dean’s strength,” Natasha replies.

She can imagine what Ross might do to someone like Dean, can imagine finding his triggers, making him work. She can imagine Dean being unmade, as she was unmade in the Red Room, and of him becoming someone unrecognizable.

Someone who wouldn’t send his own brother away, even though it hurts him, just because it protects others. Someone who doesn’t throw himself on a splinter bomb in order to save the lives of his friends. Someone who could watch the execution of another Inhuman without so much as batting an eyelash.

Natasha might hate Dean’s unfortunate tendency to sacrifice himself, but it’s deeply ingrained; it’s who he is. And Ross, she is certain, would turn that to his advantage, and then burn away whatever of Dean was left to form the perfect weapon.

And if he couldn’t do that much, he would lock Dean away, or he would kill him.

After all, he’d tried to do the same thing to Bruce.

“No,” Bruce agrees quietly. “I wouldn’t hand Ross another weapon, myself included. I’ll make sure Dean understands what Ross is.”

Natasha nods. Bruce doesn’t need to manipulate Dean; all he needs to do is tell the truth. “Dean could probably stand to get out of his own head.”

“Send him to me,” Bruce replies. “We’ll cook something.”

It’s strange, she thinks, to be so closely allied in this with Bruce. They hadn’t exactly gotten off on the right foot. That being said, she and Bruce are on the same page when it comes to this.

Ross is dangerous, and Dean has to be protected. There are no other options.

That’s especially clear after the mission in Bucharest. With minimal direction from Tony and Bruce, Dean is able to build a forcefield, detonate a bunch of Hydra weapons with his brain, and cause no collateral damage. When and if Ross—or anybody else—gets that report, they’re going to salivate over getting Dean under their control.

Whether anybody else knows it, this mission just confirms that Dean is the full package—brains, nerve, and raw talent.

She suggests they stay in Bucharest to check on Barnes because she wants to read Dean in on her mission, so that he’ll know a little more without her having to tell him. Fury has made most of her missions secret, but he never forbade her from including Dean on something like this.

She doesn’t know whether Dean suspects that Natasha has had a bead on Barnes all this time, or if he buys her story on recent developments. In the end, it doesn’t really matter. They spend an enjoyable weekend in Bucharest, and they both learn that Barnes really likes fruit, and then they go home.

From Natasha’s old contact they learn that there are strings, and someone probably still has the controls, but not who, or how to disrupt them, or even what those controls are.

Nothing much more than they knew before, anyway, but at least she and Dean were able to spend the weekend together. She suspects those are going to be in short supply going forward.

**19.**

Dean heads straight to the Tower—or mostly so—while Natasha meets up with Fury to give him an update. He’s back in the States, although she doesn’t ask why he’s there. He wants to know how much Dean knows about Barnes, and how well he’s handling his new gifts.

“The thing in Berlin shook him up,” Natasha replies. “But he handled the operation in Bucharest just fine.”

“I hear he built a forcefield,” Fury says dryly. “So, I’d certainly say so.”

Natasha doesn’t ask how Fury heard; he has his sources. “He’s smarter than he gives himself credit for, which means he’s not unaware of the political realities of the situation, or how things could change.”

“Good,” Fury replies. “He’s too dangerous to risk falling into the hands of someone like Ross.”

“He’s too dangerous to fall into anyone’s hands,” Natasha points out. “They find his trigger points, and they can use him to fight a one-man war. Ross will know that.”

“There are a lot of people who will know that,” Fury counters. “The Avengers need to make sure that no one knows what he’s capable of.”

“I thought the word was out,” Natasha says.

“I’ve managed to squash it for the most part, same way I squashed word of Banner’s location,” Fury replies. “The fact that his specialty was demolition helps. I’ve noised that around, said that Winchester’s gift for bombs is as great as Barton’s for his bow, or yours for infiltration. The fact that he appears capable of keeping up with Stark and Banner also helps.”

“That cover won’t last forever,” Natasha says.

“Then I guess Winchester better go to ground when the truth becomes known,” Fury replies. “I hope he’s as smart as you think he is, because he’s going to have to hide.”

Natasha smirks. “If it comes to that, he’ll be running with Bruce, I think.”

Fury whistles. “I have to say, I never called that.”

“Dean treats Bruce like a person, and Bruce looks out for him,” Natasha replies. “Also, Bruce is indestructible.”

“For a man like Winchester, that’s probably a fairly important trait,” Fury admits.

“It is,” Natasha replies. “Dean’s lost enough. Knowing he won’t lose someone else is important to him.”

“Be careful, Agent Romanoff,” Fury says. “You’ll be walking a tightrope.”

Of course, Fury knows that Natasha will be doing everything in her power to shake Dean clear if necessary.

“I’ll handle it,” Natasha insists.

“Rogers is going to be a problem,” Fury comments.

Natasha sighs. “I’m aware.”

“And when Stark finds out that Barnes killed his parents, he’s not going to be happy,” Fury comments.

Natasha glances at him. “Dean will find it first. He’s going through Hydra’s files.”

“And you aren’t going to prepare him?” Fury asks knowingly.

“No.”

“Or Rogers?”

“No.”

“I have to admire your dedication to your craft,” Fury admits.

Natasha kind of hates herself for it right at that moment, but she can always change her mind if that looks like the right thing to do.

Right now, though, she’s going to need that wedge—or at least, she needs to leave the option open. Dean loves the Avengers, and has since the beginning, and he’s the guy who would throw himself on a bomb.

He needs to have a reason to leave if necessary.

**20.**

Natasha knows their time together is likely limited. She can see the cracks forming in the team, between Bruce and Tony in particular, but Christmas is pleasant and peaceful. Dean puts himself in Natasha’s hands, and she rewards him with a long blow job, drawing out his pleasure. It’s not a goodbye, but it’s a chance to make a memory, and a reminder to Dean that what they have is meaningful.

She wrings a promise out of him to live, and she’s grateful for that fact only a couple of weeks later.

Later, Natasha will hate herself just a little bit for not anticipating the outcome, and for allowing Dean to go in alone. Or not moving faster when she realizes things are going south.

In retrospect, Natasha should have intervened about the time they got the sister out. She could have helped Dean talk the kid down, or taken the father out with her Widow’s Bite once he woke up. Dean, for all his special forces training, thought that he could talk them both down.

Natasha has no problem taking people out first and asking questions later, particularly when she has a non-lethal means at her disposal.

Instead, everything goes to hell. Steve keeps asking if everything is okay, if Dean needs them, and she can hear shouts through Dean’s comm. The only word that’s clear is “freak,” and Natasha starts toward the house.

“No,” Tony orders. “You can’t.”

“I don’t care about the terrigen,” Natasha replies.

“That’s not what worries me right now,” Tony replies grimly. “Dean’s locked in.”

And Natasha remembers the helicarrier all those years ago, and the frantic expression on Bruce’s face when he realized he was losing control, and there was fuck all to do about it.

Dean might be able to protect her instinctively, the way Bruce couldn’t, but that doesn’t mean he’ll be successful. And if she can’t talk him down, and he kills her, it’s going to be even uglier than it is right now.

And if Natasha has to hang back so she can patch him up later, that’s what she’ll do.

Tony starts calling for an evacuation when Steve asks, “Dean, do you need us?”

Natasha curses when she hears the first explosion, and Tony’s voice gets more insistent. “Get everybody out of here!” he shouts. “And I do mean everybody!”

The house goes up, and then it’s like there’s a chain reaction, a series of bombs going off one right after the other.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony says, and Natasha agrees, swearing viciously in Russian.

Tony keeps directing the evacuation, but Natasha bears silent witness to the destruction. Three houses go up entirely, leaving nothing but splinters behind, but the rest of the block still feels the concussion. Windows shatter, siding peels off, concrete buckles.

As soon as the explosions settle, Steve heads towards the smoking ruin of the house, and Natasha hangs back slightly. She knows the optics will be better if Steve is the first one to get to Dean.

Steve pushes back his cowl as Dean stumbles from the house, looking more like a victim than a perpetrator, and that helps, too. Dean looks like he was caught in the explosion, with the blood running down from the cut on his head. Steve wraps an arm around Dean’s waist and leans in close.

Natasha gives them a moment, and then she swoops in. She keeps her expression carefully controlled—concern for an injured teammate, nothing more—as she leads him to the Quinjet.

Dean’s guilt is already overwhelming, but she urges him to maintain control. They have to spin the narrative, to hide the fact that Dean caused the explosions. Dean’s exhausted enough to go along with her, although his knees give out shortly after they reach the Quinjet, and Natasha has to manhandle him onto the bench.

Even unconscious, Dean looks tortured, and Natasha hates herself for not intervening.

The medics transport Dean from the Quinjet to the infirmary, and Bruce calls out, “Keep him unconscious a couple of hours at least.”

Natasha doesn’t disagree. Dean needs to be out until they decide how to handle it as a team.

“Got it, Dr. Banner,” the medic on duty says, and then they wheel Dean into the infirmary. And not for the first time.

Dean is still unconscious when they all meet, and Steve says, “Dean can’t take responsibility.”

“Agreed,” Tony says. “The police killed the kid, and that sucks, but it gives us cover.”

She can tell Tony hates himself for saying it, but she won’t hold it against him.

“They can’t know that Dean is a weapon,” Bruce says softly. “It will only put him at risk. There’s no way to know what their abilities entailed. We can use that to our advantage.”

“If we take responsibility, we do so as a team,” Steve says stoutly. “That’s only right. I could have intervened sooner.”

“You could have,” Natasha agrees. “So could I. We didn’t. We failed him, so we’re going to protect him.”

“Agreed,” Bruce says. “We owe Dean that much.”

“I’ll go sit with him,” Natasha offers.

When he wakes up, Natasha doesn’t tell him that the team has already made a decision about how they’re going to handle things. Dean needs to sleep, and if she told him what the team planned, he would only argue. When he’s rested, he’ll be more amenable to reason.

Actually, by then, it will be a done deal.

Bruce is the one to spell her, and she’s glad it’s him. If there’s anybody who understands what Dean’s going through, it’s Bruce. Bruce can talk him down, can get Dean to listen to them while they explain why they aren’t going to let him take responsibility.

“Dean isn’t going to like that,” Natasha says, staring at the news anchor talking about the devastation.

“Dean doesn’t have to like it,” Steve says sourly. “This was about us leaning too heavily on Dean’s immunity to terrigen. We’re the fucking Avengers.”

“I should work on that,” Tony mutters. “I can probably build an immunity into my suit, maybe your cowl, Steve. I should have thought of that before.”

“We assumed Dean would handle it," Natasha says, and hates that they had.

Bruce escorts a freshly-showered Dean into the conference room where they’ve gathered. Dean doesn’t want to accept the decision. He wants to fall on his sword, but they talk him around. It probably helps that he’s still recovering from a head injury, because he can’t marshal a cogent argument against the team taking responsibility.

Natasha sticks with him after that, and Bruce is good about providing them with food. Dean really doesn’t do much, other than sleep or eat, but Natasha thinks that’s probably for the best.

And then, Bruce says, “We got something for Dean from Sam. I need your input.”

Bruce and Tony had already scanned it, and then they opened it. Natasha understands, and Dean will as well. No one trusts Sam these days, and it’s even more imperative that he not set Dean off.

But she can’t fault Sam for what he sent—a journal from their dad Dean’s mentioned once before, a letter that professes his loyalty, family pictures. Sam might have made a small, microscopic inroad into her regard.

Very small. Nearly infinitesimal. Super limited.

“You could give it to him,” Bruce says.

“No,” Natasha replies, “it should come from you.”

“Any reason for that?” Bruce asks, apparently attuned to when Natasha is making decisions because they’ll benefit Dean ten steps ahead.

Natasha sighs, but decides to be honest with Bruce. “Because Dean needs someone to run with, and I know he’s got plans in place.”

Bruce shakes his head. “I’m going to be honest with you, okay? If Dean asks if you manipulated the situation, I’m not going to lie. And he’s going to figure it out.”

“I know,” Natasha admits. “But if it means keeping him safe, I’ll give him a reason to run.”

Bruce hitches a shoulder. “We could try honesty.”

“We could,” Natasha replies. “Do you think Dean would leave if we did?”

“You think it’s going to come to that?” Bruce asks.

“I do.”

Bruce lets out a breath. “Fuck. Fine. I won’t lie to him, but I’ll make sure he’s safe.”

That’s really all she can ask of him. “Thanks.”

She pretends not to see the evidence of Dean’s tears when he returns to their shared quarters, just like she ignores the pictures that Dean eventually displays, of him with his parents and Sam, and him with Sam and Bobby.

Natasha doesn’t think it’s an oversight that Dean doesn’t display more recent pictures with him and Sam, or him and his dad. Then again, she hasn’t seen any pictures of him with his old team, and she wonders if Dean is maybe just so used to traveling light that he doesn’t display photos.

Maybe Dean just isn’t used to having pictures to display, and got out of the habit. As a spy, Natasha approves. As his girlfriend, she worries.

She worries more when Steve comes to her and says, “I’m thinking about asking the Maximoff twins to train with us while Dean’s out of commission.”

Natasha thinks that’s a terrible idea, but she can’t argue with him, mostly because it will give her some leeway, and reason to send Dean away. “Have you talked to Dean about this?” Natasha asks.

Steve shifts uncomfortably. “No, why should I?”

There are times when Natasha really wonders where Steve’s head is at. “Because she tried to kill Dean, and he blew them up? There might be some hard feelings.”

“I’m sure Dean will do what he needs to do for the mission,” Steve replies.

Since that serves her overall purpose, Natasha doesn’t argue, although she does say, “You may find out differently. I’ll give Dean a heads-up. He’s not going to want to be surprised by the news.”

Steve winces. “I thought—”

“You didn’t think,” Natasha snaps.

Steve sighs. “Okay, but I thought asking for pardon might be better.”

Natasha shakes her head, but doesn’t bother arguing with him. Steve is making her job easier. She can spin this in a way that helps and protects Dean, but Steve is being a fucking idiot, which makes her life harder.

Right now, she thinks it might be better to split Dean out from the herd.

“You want to do something ill-considered like this in the future, come to me first,” Natasha says. “Because Dean’s in a fragile state right now, and if you don’t want to hurt him, or risk him blowing something up, you’ll do that much anyway.”

“Yeah, of course,” Steve replies, in a way that tells her he’ll do what he wants.

That makes it even more imperative that she act to protect Dean. She can keep him away from the training center, especially since he’s already feeling uncertain about his efficacy in the field.

**21.**

She can’t prevent Tony from throwing Dean a birthday party, and she doesn’t even try. Dean needs to know that people are in his corner, and Natasha strongly encourages them to invite anybody who might be considered a friend or an ally. Coulson sent his regrets, but she’s glad when Daisy Johnson shows up, hugging Dean tightly and holding a whispered conversation with him.

Dean’s tense expression lightens, and Natasha nods to herself. Making sure that Daisy showed up seems to have been the right call.

The others who arrive all treat Dean with the same warm regard. If he needed a reminder that he still has friends, this party is a good start.

Natasha is less worried than Dean is about the cracks between Tony and Bruce. Anything that makes Bruce more likely to run means that Dean will do the same.

That said, she really hopes that Dean’s new car doesn’t wind up in Sam’s custody. She likes it way too much for that; Tony does good work.

She doesn’t want to ruin the mood, but she also doesn’t want Dean to show up at the upstate facility to discover the Maximoffs’ presence. Steve hasn’t broken the news, leaving it to Natasha to do.

If Natasha didn’t need this possibility, this chance that Dean might need every reason to run, she would force Steve to have the conversation with Dean himself.

Natasha can be the go-between for as long as it suits her interests. If Steve wants to be dumb about how he handles Dean, she’ll let him.

She can see how upset Dean is by the idea that Steve is willing to replace him with the Maximoffs, which means they aren’t going to see him at the compound any time soon.

The lie she tells is that she’ll handle Steve for Dean, that she’ll do anything to mediate their relationship, when it serves her interests to do nothing at all. Dean wants to hibernate and is veering towards spending a lot of time with Bruce, and Steve has his head jammed firmly up his ass.

All Natasha really has to do is sit back and let things run their course. If she wanted to make sure Dean stuck around, she’d take a different course of action, but she doesn’t.

She wants Dean to be safe.

~~~~~

For what it’s worth, and Natasha will confess this to Dean later—although later than she should—she deeply regrets the fact that she ever allowed Steve to think that the Maximoff twins are an appropriate substitute for Dean.

Pietro stares at her chest, and then says, “You’re prettier than I remember.”

Natasha blinks at him. “I have a boyfriend who could blow you up with his brain. Keep making passes, and I’ll ask him to do just that.”

Clint is there, and he snickers.

Wanda is staring at her, looking wary, and Natasha returns the glare with interest. She messed with Dean’s head, and Natasha already doesn’t like her. “Try getting into my head, and I’ll end you,” Natasha promises.

Wanda rears back, as though slapped, and Steve, who appears about halfway through her threat, gives her a disapproving look. “I don’t think that’s necessary, Agent Romanoff.”

“I do,” Natasha replies, because she’s already doing without Dean. She doesn’t have to be _nice_ about it.

Steve sighs heavily. “Come on. The training room is ready, and I think we should get started.”

To say it doesn’t go well is to put it mildly. Pietro doesn’t take direction, running off half-cocked and nearly getting skewered on one of Clint’s arrows at least twice. Wanda finds it difficult to direct her powers under anything but instinct, which runs counter to Steve’s orders three times.

When Steve ends the simulation, he’s sweaty and visibly exasperated, and Natasha takes the opportunity to snap a picture and send it to Dean. She doesn’t get a response, but she hopes he at least got a laugh out of it.

Natasha just hopes that things run more smoothly out in the field. Otherwise, someone is going to get killed.

It’s midafternoon when she hears from Dean again. They’ve paused for lunch, but there’s a mission planned to Tbilisi in Georgia. An international terrorist organization that’s been working to supply weapons to Hydra had been spotted, and Steve thinks they can cut off one source of Hydra’s weapons if they move in now.

At least Steve decides that the Maximoffs aren’t ready for the, and they head for Georgia without Dean or Bruce. If he hadn’t, she would have had to insist that they leave them behind.

She’s a little worried about deploying the Iron Legion, especially without clearance from the Georgian government, but they’ve agreed the opportunity to shut this group down and recover the stolen weapons is too important to waste.

Natasha pilots the Quinjet, landing at Natakhtari Airfield, and Cap starts calling out orders. It’s not quite 4 am, and still dark. Their targets are in a warehouse about thirty minutes away, and there’s a black SUV waiting for them, courtesy of Tony.

“The Iron Legion are standing by,” Tony announces over coms. “These assholes won’t have anywhere to run.”

Cap says, “Hawkeye, Falcon, I want you both up high. We know there’s a rooftop entrance. Widow, you’ll infiltrate from the rear. I’ll take the front. Iron Man, you’re with me. We’ll need you to help secure the weapons.”

“Copy that,” Tony replies.

The mission would have gone without a hitch if not for the Iron Legion. Natasha breaks in through the back of the warehouse, taking out two guards with her Bite. “Rear of the warehouse is clear,” Natasha announces.

“Rooftop is clear,” Clint calls out.

“We’re taking fire in the front, but nothing we can’t handle,” Cap says. “Make sure we don’t have any stragglers.”

And then, Jarvis says, “Sir, someone is trying to hijack the signal for the Iron Legion.”

“Can you block them, J?” Tony asks.

“I’m attempting to do so,” Jarvis replies. “But I suggest you locate them, because they’re exploiting a weakness in the RFID signal.”

Tony swears bitterly, and Natasha knows enough about the argument between Bruce and Tony to know that Bruce warned Tony about this very thing.

“Is there any way to tell where the signal is coming from?” Tony demands.

“They have to be within 100 meters,” Jarvis replies. “More than that, I can’t pinpoint.”

“I’m scanning for life signs, but there are too many to tell for sure,” Falcon says, sounding frustrated.

There are a number of warehouses nearby in a busy industrial area, and there will be people arriving to work soon. Moreover, there are two universities nearby, apartment buildings, and the risk for loss of life is incredibly high.

But given how many buildings are in the area, searching them for those responsible is going to be nearly impossible before massive damage is done.

There’s an explosion, and Natasha swears in Russian. She understands why Dean couldn’t be with them, but this is a situation where he would have been very helpful, because he could have blown them up as soon as they got the news the Iron Legion was out of Tony’s control.

“What can we do?” Cap asks.

“I’m on it,” Clint calls. “One down, and I have eyes on three more.”

That’s only a third of the Iron Legion, and Natasha asks, “Where are the others?”

“Already out of sight,” Tony replies. “And before you ask, I don’t know where.”

“Working on it,” Falcon says. “Last I saw, they’re heading for the city center, but they’re moving too fast for me to keep up.”

“If they’re already that far away, then how are they being controlled?” Steve asks, sounding a bit exasperated.

“They could have set up a relay,” Tony admits reluctantly.

“I thought you didn’t think anybody would be able to get control,” Natasha snaps.

“I didn’t think they would be able to!” Tony snarls back.

“Sir, there are reports of civilian casualties,” Jarvis says. “The rest of the Iron Legion have moved to more populous locations.”

“Two more down,” Clint calls. “But those were all I could see.”

“Has anyone claimed responsibility?” Natasha asks, jogging outside, joining Steve in front of the warehouse.

“I’ve got the others in sight,” Tony announces. “J? Any progress?”

“Not yet,” Jarvis replies. “But I believe I will have control in 3.8 minutes.”

“As soon as you can, send them as high as possible and blow them up,” Tony says grimly.

“I just took out another,” Falcon says, “but there are a lot of people around. If I try shooting any others down, I might cause collateral damage.”

Natasha’s grateful that they only brought 12 of the Iron Legion with them; things could have been much worse, although they’re bad enough.

“Two more down,” Tony says breathlessly.

Natasha knows that Tony’s own tech is working against them. He built the Iron Legion to be fast and hard to stop. Thor or Dean or the Hulk would have been useful in this situation, but Tony and Sam are hampered in their ability to really do much good.

“Let’s go,” Steve says. “We can at least help with civilian casualties. Hawkeye, get down here.”

“Already here,” Clint says, jogging out of the warehouse. “Let’s go.”

The scene, when they arrive, is worse than Natasha expects. The Iron Legion—or whoever was controlling them—has done a tremendous amount of damage. There are buildings smoking and at least three separate fires. She sees at least three bodies on the street, with others running or stumbling from the burning buildings.

Clint stows his bow and immediately runs into one of the nearest smoking buildings, leaving her and Steve to take care of those already on the street.

There are a lot of head injuries, lacerations, and broken bones. They have no first aid supplies, so they have to do the best they can. Natasha feels sick, knowing that while Tony had been aware of the risk, she had been as well. The Avengers bear the burden of culpability along with Tony, just as they had done with Dean.

But as she looks around at the damage wrought, Natasha knows that they’ve burned some public goodwill, the kind of capital that might have been used to protect Dean and Bruce.

Today’s events might very well seal Dean and Bruce’s fate.

“The Iron Legion has been destroyed,” Jarvis states. “A Georgian separatist group has already taken responsibility.”

“That’s not going to help us,” Natasha mutters to Steve. “We’d best get out of the country, since we haven’t been invited to be present.”

Steve glances around, his expression anguished. “Agreed. Everybody back to the Quinjet. We’ll do damage control from the air.”

There’s not much damage control they _can_ do, is the thing. Ross is already on the news, talking about reining in the Avengers and governmental oversight and protecting the world from those who present the most risk.

Natasha knows a dog whistle when she hears one, and what Ross is actually saying is that he’s fully prepared to go after Inhumans, or people like Bruce. Ross may very well try a preemptive strike, particularly given Ross’ penchant for controlling people like them.

SHIELD isn’t around to offer protection. The Avengers are on their own. That’s both a blessing and a curse.

When they arrive back at the Tower, the news is uniformly negative, and Natasha can’t see a way to spin it. The others are clearly dejected, splitting off on their own as soon as they reach the Tower. Dean looks like he’s about to be sick, but Natasha doesn’t think it’s just about what happened in Tbilisi. She knows him well enough to know there’s more to it than that.

She waits until they’re alone to ask questions. She supposes she should have expected that Dean would have found evidence of Barnes’ involvement in the Starks’ deaths.

“You had to know there was a good chance of me figuring it out,” Dean says plaintively. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because I wasn’t sure the information was there to be found,” Natasha admits. “And if it wasn’t, it was better left in the past.”

“Tony deserves to know.”

Natasha knows why he’d feel that way, considering that both his parents were murdered. Dean, out of all of them, would know how Tony might feel.

“Even if that means tearing apart the team?” she counters.

“Steve did that when he didn’t come clean,” Dean snaps. “I’m not the only person looking through those records, Nat. It could have just as well been an enemy as a friend, and it’s a weakness to be exploited.”

She meets his eyes, allowing him to see how tired she is. “There are a lot of forces at work here, Dean, and I didn’t want to see the team crumble any more than you did.”

Natasha is relieved when Dean offers to talk to Steve, rather than asking her to do it. She’s not sure if Dean realizes that she could easily manipulate Steve into talking to Tony, or at least make it really uncomfortable for Steve if he doesn’t.

If Dean’s thought of that, he doesn’t say as much, and she’s glad. Right now, she needs to hedge their bets, and that means not smoothing things over.

In retrospect, she doesn’t expect Steve to be quite as much of an ass as he is, nor does she expect Dean to be as hurt as _he_is.

Natasha doesn’t see Dean while he’s at the compound, mostly because she purposefully avoids doing so. She joins Steve and Sam in the training room, about thirty minutes before the rest of the team joins them, just to get a read on the room.

“I can’t believe him!” Steve snarls. “He gave me an ultimatum!”

Sam looks incredibly uncomfortable. “Steve, man, from what you’ve said, that’s not what Winchester did. He’s defusing a bomb, which is kind of his job.”

“I’m not a bomb!”

“Stark finding out that your friend killed his parents is, though,” Sam replies. He wears the expression of a man who feels compelled to point out an uncomfortable truth that he knows will land like a lead balloon.

Steve turns to Natasha. “What do you think?”

Natasha has an opportunity to defuse the situation, and she doesn’t take it. “I can understand why you’d want to protect your friend. I told Dean it was better left in the past.”

Sam gives her a look that clearly communicates that he thinks she’s throwing fuel on the fire, and she probably is.

“I’m the leader of this team,” Steve mutters. “Dean should have kept this quiet, or at least talked to me about it first.”

“Didn’t you say that Bruce knows?” Sam asks.

Steve glares at him. “Dean wouldn’t have had to tell Bruce, either.”

Sam grimaces. “Come on, Cap. Everybody knows that Bruce and Dean are basically best bros. Dean wasn’t going to keep this from Bruce.”

“He should have, for the good of the team.”

Natasha glances at Sam, who looks like he’s swallowing his tongue, trying not to say anything that would set Steve off. “Didn’t Dean say the same thing about you coming clean to Tony?”

“Tony isn’t going to understand,” Steve says.

Natasha is well aware that Steve is right, but that he’s also being pigheaded. Sam gives her a look, like he expects her to intervene, but there’s no way.

She doesn’t want to fix this; she doesn’t want to fix the team. The Avengers are important to her, but Dean is more important. Steve could fix this if he really wanted to, but he’s feeling defensive and angry about their recent losses, and Natasha is going to let that play out.

Because it means Dean has a better shot at being safe.

And Natasha will burn the world down, including the team, just to make sure of that, so she doesn’t say anything at all before the others start to filter in.

She’s well aware of the time limit Dean gave Steve, and that Steve is sticking to the compound. She does check in with Steve, and he says, “The twins need work if they’re going to be field-ready, and since Dean isn’t going to be available any time soon.”

That bit is a backhanded comment, not that Natasha will pass that sentiment along. Dean is going to be pissed off enough when he finds out that Steve isn’t even going to try to make this right.

“Dean and Bruce will go ahead without you,” Natasha warns him. “And Dean isn’t going to soon forgive you for this.”

Steve winces. “I know, but I—I can’t, Natasha. I can’t tell Tony.”

Natasha knows what he means. He can’t tell his friend and teammate that his oldest friend killed his parents. She feels bad for him, but she won’t pass that along to Dean either. It might soften his resolve.

She expects Dean’s text, and his outrage. She also knows he’s a man of his word, so Tony is aware of what happened to his parents right now. Natasha should probably meet up with Dean, but she’s concerned that her presence might dissuade him from running if necessary.

Natasha goes to Clint. “I need you to check on Dean.”

“And why would be checking on a grown-ass man?” Clint asks.

“Because he’s about to tell Tony that Barnes killed Tony’s parents,” Natasha replies. “And Steve has his head firmly lodged up his ass.”

Clint heaves a deep sigh. “Goddamn, Nat. You don’t pull your punches, do you?”

She doesn’t pull her punches with _some_ people. She could have come hard at Steve and she hadn’t. “Sometimes I do. I need you to check on Dean.”

Clint sighs. “Fine, yeah. I’ll go up tomorrow morning early.”

“Bring food,” she orders. “He’ll probably be nursing a hangover.”

Natasha knows Dean well enough to make that call, and Clint shrugs. “Yeah, I’ll bring bagels, no problem. Anything else?”

“Whatever Dean says, listen to him,” Natasha advises. She doesn’t expect Clint to listen to her, but she figures she can at least give him that much of a warning that things might be unsettled, and that Dean knows what he’s talking about.

At training the next day, Steve glances around. “Where’s Barton?”

“I sent him to check on Dean,” Natasha replies, staring him down, daring him to take exception.

Sure, she has her reasons for allowing Steve to fracture the team and drive Dean away, but that doesn’t mean he’s not being an asshole.

Or that she wasn’t within her rights to dispatch Clint to take care of Dean.

After a moment, Steve nods. “That’s fine. That will allow us to work with the Maximoffs more intensively if it’s just the two of us. Sam had somewhere else to be today.”

“Joy,” Natasha says flatly. She still doesn’t think that the Maximoffs will be field ready any time soon, but she suspects that Steve is going to force the issue the next time they need the fire power.

She’s fairly sure that it’s not going to go well.

Training that day _doesn’t_ go well, and it doesn’t go well the following day either, or the day after that. The Maximoffs have control, but they aren’t good at listening to orders or working with a team. Pietro goes off on his own, without consideration for what everyone else is doing, and Wanda doesn’t consider collateral damage in the course of the simulations.

Natasha sees Steve’s temper flare. He’s remembering how Dean was in the field, the cohesive unit the Avengers had been, before everything went to hell.

“When is Dean going to deign to join us again?” Steve asks on the third or fourth day.

Natasha heaves a purely internal sigh. “When he feels safe enough to do so, and I think that’s for the best for all of us.”

“We need him,” Steve insists.

“And he needs time,” Natasha counters. “Which I’ve advised him to take.”

“We need him back now,” Steve insists.

Natasha closes her eyes. “Steve, you know I respect you, and your leadership, but you need to give Dean time.”

“There are times when a soldier needs to get back into the field, ready or not,” Steve insists.

Natasha narrows her eyes. “Do me a favor, and don’t say that to Dean. He’s likely to spit in your face.”

“Then tell him to get back here,” Steve counters.

Natasha resolves to get Dean to the complex, if only because Steve is likely to do her work for her. She could sit him down and drill the truth into his head, but she had just seen an article quietly announcing the likelihood that Thaddeus Ross will be the next Secretary of State.

But before then, she thinks she needs to speak with Fury. If he thinks Ross is likely to come into power, then Natasha will do nothing to try to patch over the fractures in the team.

She knows very well that Dean won’t come upstate if he thinks the Maximoffs are there, unwilling to risk getting triggered again.

This time, she drives up to meet Fury just across the border in Canada. She has no idea what his business is in St. Catharines, or if it’s just a convenient place that she can drive to, and he can show up at. Or maybe he’s sticking relatively close to the Avengers’ compound in order to protect his investment.

Natasha doesn’t pretend to fully understand Fury’s motivations.

He’s wearing dark glasses and a stocking cap, sipping a cup of coffee at Tim Horton’s. Natasha purchases her own cup of coffee and sits down across from him.

“I hope Winchester’s ready to run,” Fury rumbles. “Smart money is on Ross being appointed before the end of the week, and confirmed in very short order.”

Natasha sighs. “If he’s not ready to run now, he will be after he speaks with Steve.”

Fury snorts. “Is Rogers still planning on using the Maximoffs?”

“He thinks they’ll provide the firepower he needs,” Natasha replies, “especially since Dean doesn’t feel ready to go back into the field.”

“I always thought Winchester had a brain in his head,” Fury replies. “A good commander trusts that when a good soldier says he’s not ready for the field, he means it.”

“You’ve pushed plenty of people back into the field when you need them,” Natasha counters, thinking of Coulson.

Fury shrugs. “Needs must, when the devil drives.”

“I’m sure Steve feels the same way.”

“And I’m sure that you will do what you need to do in order to take care of Winchester,” Fury replies. “You always have.”

Fury isn’t wrong.

“What can you do for them?” Natasha asks.

Fury shrugs. “I doubt I’ll need to do anything, if Winchester and Banner go together. But I’ll do what I can, which probably won’t be much.”

Natasha nods. “Knowing the two of them, they probably don’t need much help.”

“Do what you need to do,” Fury says. “Ross can’t get that sort of power.”

“I think that Bruce and Dean are already aware of that,” Natasha replies.

“I’m sure you’ve made sure of that, too,” Fury replies. “Good luck handling Rogers.”

Natasha sighs. “Thank you.”

She knows she’s going to have her hands full juggling Steve and Dean, especially with how badly the team has fractured. Bruce and Tony aren’t going to forgive Steve any time soon, and they can’t afford the bad publicity that an out-of-control Hulk might bring—or that Dean might bring if he were to lose control again.

And if something happens because the Maximoffs can’t work as a team, the Avengers are going to lose whatever political capital they have left.

Not that Natasha is planning on telling Steve that, because she knows he won’t listen, and because she needs to make sure that Bruce and Dean have a reason to run if necessary.

Steve is still hot when she returns to the compound, maybe because he’s frustrated that Tony won’t talk to him, and Bruce won’t say anything other than that Steve should have told Tony himself.

“I just don’t see what the problem is!” Steve says.

Natasha gives him a very unimpressed look. “You’re not that much of an idiot.”

Steve sighs. “Would you just try to get Dean to come back? We need him.”

“Where are the Maximoffs?” Natasha counters.

“I thought Dean could help train them,” Steve replies. “He’s trained others before, and I hear he was good with junior SHIELD agents.”

Natasha snorts. “After what happened with Wanda in Sokovia? Let’s not push it.”

“They won’t be back for a couple of days,” Steve replies. “Maria Hill wanted to run some assessments.”

“And what are you going to tell Dean?” Natasha asks.

“That he should come back,” Steve replies, and from the stubborn set of his jaw, it’s not going to be anything good, and whatever he says, it’s not likely to mend fences.

“I’ll do my best,” Natasha replies. She knows she can convince Dean to come up to the compound, and she also knows that it’s not going to go well.

She _needs_ it not to go well.

Dean agrees to come up the next day, although he texts her to say he is going to stop by Sonny’s. Steve assumed that Dean would be there for training, and he’s clearly upset.

“I thought you said he was going to be here,” Steve growls.

“He is,” Natasha replies. “He had some unfinished business with Sonny, and he wanted to stop by on his way.”

“He has other priorities,” Steve snaps.

Natasha frowns. “Sonny was a father figure to him, and Dean is close to him, and feels a responsibility to his boys, the same way you do to Barnes.”

Steve takes a breath, visibly calming himself. “Right. Sorry. I just—”

“Remember that Dean can blow you up with his brain, and that he’s your best bet at getting Tony and Bruce back into the fold,” Natasha says.

Steve shrugs. “Got it.”

He doesn’t, because he’s too focused on his own shit, but that’s not Natasha’s problem. She has no interest in saving him from himself.

She’s watching for Dean after he texts to say that he’s leaving for the compound, and she intercepts him, saying, “Fair warning, Steve is pretty hot.”

“I don’t swing that way,” Dean jokes.

Natasha gives him a dirty look. “You know what I mean.”

“I don’t see what he has to be angry about, given that Steve’s the one who left me to clean up his mess,” Dean mutters.

“Steve doesn’t see it that way.” Natasha means it as a warning, but she also knows that it will goad Dean. He’s still pissed off that he had to tell Tony that Barnes murdered his parents.

“That’s his problem, isn’t it?” Dean demands. “Look, you asked me to be here, and I’m here, but I’m not soothing Steve’s wounded ego.”

Natasha sighs. “Dean—”

“No,” Dean says. “I came, even though I didn’t want to. If you want me to respond a certain way, then you need to tell me what you want, and why.”

Considering that Dean has done exactly what Natasha has asked him to do by showing up, and she’s counting on Steve doing the rest, she says, “No. I don’t have anything specific.”

“Then we’re fine.”

Natasha gives him a look. “Are we okay?”

“I don’t like being manipulated,” Dean replies. “And I’m pretty sure that’s what you’re doing.”

“Trust me?” Natasha asks, because she needs the reassurance.

“You know I do,” Dean counters. “But I can’t play the game if I don’t know the rules.”

Natasha shrugs. “No games. Do what you need to do.”

She means it. She knows Dean will protect others at his own expense, and will take himself out of the game if necessary.

“That’s what you want, right?” Dean asks. “Come on, Nat. Don’t fuck with me, not right now.”

“I want you to do what you need to do,” Natasha repeats, insistently. “Whatever that happens to be. I want you to be okay.”

Dean shakes his head. “I think it’s a little late for that.”

“Dean,” Natasha begins, and she begins to think that their relationship might be in jeopardy, no matter how much she’s tried to protect him. “You know I’m on your side.”

“I know,” Dean replies. “I’m going to grab my stuff. You can tell Steve where I am.”

Natasha is willing to sacrifice a lot for Dean, and that includes their relationship, but she didn’t want it to come to that. She knows that if he goes on the run, she’ll lose track of him for a while.

She doesn’t expect it to take her nine months to track him down.

**22.**

Three days after Dean makes his final trip to the compound, Natasha sees the news that Thaddeus Ross has been confirmed as Secretary of State.

It’s not welcome news, and Natasha feels an itch between her shoulder blades. She knows the tide is turning, and not in their favor.

“We should be worried about this,” she says over dinner that night. It’s just her and Steve in the small communal kitchen. She has no idea where the Maximoffs are, but Clint wanted some solo time on the range, and Thor is off-world. Sam Wilson had a thing at the VA in New York he didn’t want to miss, and Rhodes is on his own mission. Natasha is grateful for the alone-time with Steve, because there are things she needs to say to him. “Ross is dangerous.”

“We can handle whatever Ross throws at us,” Steve insists.

Natasha gives him a look. “You aren’t that naïve, Steve.”

Steve sighs. “If we play our cards right, we’ll be fine.”

“That’s _if_ we play our cards right,” Natasha reiterates with emphasis. “One more clusterfuck like the one in Tbilisi, and we may end up dancing to someone else’s tune.”

Steve’s expression suggests that he has no plans to play ball. “We still have a mission to fulfill, Nat.”

“You might find that difficult from behind bars,” Natasha warns him. “As will the rest of the team.”

Steve scrubs his hands over his face. “I understand what you’re saying, I do. I get that we need to be careful, and we will be.”

“But you’re still going to utilize the Maximoffs in the field,” Natasha counters.

“I need the fire power,” Steve replies. “And they’re not so bad. They were a lot better today.”

“Pietro still ignores orders, and Wanda still overreacts,” Natasha replies. “Which could be disastrous.”

“We’ll be careful,” Steve repeats. He glances at the time and says, “I’m going to try calling Tony again.”

“Has he spoken to you at all?” Natasha asks.

Steve shakes his head. “Dean was right about that much, at least. I should have talked to Tony when he asked me to.”

She’s glad he finally realizes as much, although it’s a little late for regrets, at least as far as Dean is concerned. Natasha figures Dean will come around eventually, but it’s going to take him a little time to forgive.

Natasha decides to eavesdrop on Steve’s side of the call by following him when he retreats to a conference room where he’s less likely to be disturbed. While he gives her a slightly disgruntled look, he doesn’t tell her to leave.

“Jarvis, it’s Steve Rogers. I’d like to talk to Tony.” There’s a pause. “Please.” Another pause. “Okay, I see. I’ll be here.”

“He still won’t answer?” Natasha asks when Steve hangs up the phone.

Steve grimaces. “No, but Jarvis said he was planning to come here tomorrow.”

Natasha is a little surprised, but then thinks better of it. “At least he’s telling you to fuck off to your face.”

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Steve asks.

“Who are you talking about? Tony or Dean?” she asks, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Steve rubs his eyes. “Either? Both?”

“I don’t think forgiveness is what you’re after,” Natasha replies. “You want their trust.”

Steve glares at her half-heartedly and sits down heavily. “Please, do tell me what I want.”

“Am I wrong?” Natasha asks, sitting down next to him.

“You aren’t,” he finally admits.

“Tony will trust you again, eventually,” Natasha replies. “Dean will need to see proof that you’re worth trusting.”

Steve looks a bit disgruntled at that. “I think I proved my willingness to sacrifice.”

Natasha knows that, but there are different kinds of sacrifice; she’s not sure he understands that, and she thinks it might be important for Steve to see Dean as she does. “Did Dean ever tell you how he got recruited into SHIELD?”

Steve frowns. “I know you and Coulson were involved, and that Dean lost his team.”

“SHIELD learned of a Stark missile cache in Chechnya, and that a Ranger team was being sent to disable the weapons,” Natasha begins. She’s never told this story to anyone, really. The important people already knew the details, and everybody else didn’t need to know. Right now, Steve does, and he needs to see the situation as she does.

It won’t make a difference now, but it might in the long run.

“We knew there was a mole, but we didn’t realize how much danger that Ranger team would be in,” Natasha says. “Coulson took that personally.”

Steve nods slowly. “He was a Ranger.”

“He was,” Natasha says. “When we arrived on the scene, everyone other than Dean was dead. He had three bullet holes in him, and he was still intent on dismantling the missiles. He managed it. When it looked like we wouldn’t make the exfil point with him in tow, he told us to leave him. He’s never said as much, but I knew he was planning on eating a bullet if we left him there.”

Steve looks a little sick. “Why are you telling me this?”

“When Dean was sixteen, and living in a group home, he called his dad to warn him that the authorities were asking questions, knowing full well what that would mean,” Natasha says, not directly answering Steve’s question. “He gave up any hope of seeing his family again, because he thought it was important that his brother remain with their father. Whether that was the right call is up for debate, but Dean was sixteen, and doing what he thought was best.”

She thinks the light is beginning to dawn. Finally. “Dean seemed really dialed in at SHIELD.”

“He never had a permanent team,” Natasha counters. “Partly because he was a very good solo operator with a variety of skills, and partly because he couldn’t risk losing another.”

Steve closes his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be unmade,” Natasha replies, echoing Clint’s words from years ago. “And that’s what Ross would do to him. He would carve away everything that makes Dean who he is and transform him into a weapon, and I had to make sure there wasn’t anything that would keep him here for that.”

“I should have known this,” Steve mutters, and that might be the most intelligent thing he’s said in a while.

“You should have,” Natasha replies. “Or I could have told you. Bruce and Dean will have to run, though. The best thing we can do is get out of their way.”

Steve shakes his head. “Bruce loves Tony. He won’t run.”

“Bruce—” She reconsiders what she was going to say, which is that Bruce is a bit like an animal in a trap. He’ll chew off his own arm to ensure he doesn’t end up in Ross’ custody. “Bruce understands the reality of the situation. He’ll make the decision that protects the most people, even if it’s acting against his own self-interests.”

She’d found Bruce in India, after all, tending to the sick.

Steve looks at her, and there’s a weariness in his face she’s not used to seeing, that she hasn’t seen since they’d found out SHIELD was Hydra. “You know the kind of gesture Dean will need isn’t in me to give.”

“No,” she agrees. “It probably isn’t.”

Because it would mean that Steve chooses the Avengers over Bucky, and he won’t. Steve and Dean are much alike that way, but Dean’s life taught him different lessons. Steve seeks to keep Bucky close, knowing he’s a weakness; Dean sends his weakness packing.

She’s not sure where the middle ground is. It’s one of the reasons she kept her peace until now.

“Why are you telling me this _now_?” Steve asks plaintively.

He wants to know why she hadn’t left him in ignorance.

Natasha shrugs. “Because I’m following you, and I want you to know where my priorities are.”

She doesn’t spell it out further, but she wants Steve to understand that she has her own concerns. If things go to hell, she’ll make her own decisions, and not follow him blindly.

Steve nods wearily. “Got it. Well, I guess we’ll see what comes, won’t we?” He pauses. “Thanks, for telling me about Dean. I didn’t—I didn’t understand it before.”

Natasha could have fixed that, but she doesn’t apologize. Steve could have asked.

The next day, a bit of a disaster hits during training. It’s just her and Steve as the adults in the room; Clint accepted a mission from Maria Hill, and Natasha is deeply envious.

Wanda is getting a bit better, but Pietro still has problems working with a team. He gets a lesson in why listening to orders is important when Steve calls out, “I have the two on my right!”

There are a dozen holographic bad guys, and so plenty to choose from, but Pietro decides to show Steve up, and he goes for Steve’s chosen targets. It wouldn’t have been a problem, except that he intercepts Steve’s shield with his leg and goes down with a cry.

Natasha privately thinks it serves him right, and is a cheap lesson in following directions in the field. Wanda glares fiercely at Steve, but he’s unmoved.

“Someone has to coordinate when you’re out in the field,” Steve insists as the on-site medical staff load him onto a gurney.

Even someone like Pietro needs more than a couple of days to heal up, and when they receive word that Rumlow is in Lagos, Natasha knows they’ll be going without him.

Steve might have tried to reach out to Dean and mend some of the damage if not for the mission. He’s made some inroads with Tony at least, but he’s intent on trying to take Rumlow into custody.

Natasha does raise a token protest. “Have we been invited?”

“No, but we don’t have time for that,” Steve replies. “The intel indicates that he’s after a biological weapon, and we can’t let him get it.

Natasha can’t argue with that, although she thinks the chances for disaster are high, although she’s glad they’re leaving Pietro behind. Wanda is slightly more likely to follow Steve’s orders if her brother isn’t there.

They get into Lagos the evening before the mission, with plenty of time to dig in and scout the best places to watch for Rumlow, who has been spotted there. Rumlow’s recent activity indicates that he’s likely to hit the police station, so Natasha and Wanda set up in a café nearby. Wilson takes a nearby rooftop, while Steve sets up in a nearby building on the top floor, since he’s the most recognizable by far.

Steve is in professor mode, coaching Wanda on the basics of observation. Away from Pietro, Natasha can tell that she’s a little more eager to please Steve, although she gets snappish when they point out the extra security.

“You do know I can move things with my mind, right?” she asks after Steve points out the bullet-proof truck.

Steve is the one who sees the garbage truck and correctly assumes that it will be used as a battering ram, and not against the police station. Instead, the truck heads straight for the Institute for Infectious Disease.

At first, while it’s controlled chaos, they at least work as a team. Wanda gets Steve to the third floor of the building with a contained bit of magic, and vents the poisoned gas out of the building, preventing additional casualties.

Natasha hears Steve’s frustrated comment that Rumlow is already gone, and she heads for his most likely egress point.

Rumlow bares his teeth when she intercepts him, hitting him with her Widow’s Bite. “Too bad I can’t feel pain anymore,” he snarls, throwing a grenade at her.

Natasha grabs the body of one of the dead mercenaries and tosses it on top of the grenade, but it’s enough of a distraction that Rumlow is able to escape.

He passes off the bioweapon to another mercenary, and Steve goes to confront Rumlow while Natasha chases down the weapon.

  
Natasha isn’t too worried about having to surrender to the mercenary who threatens to release the bioweapon, and her faith in her team isn’t misplaced. Sam’s Redwing shows up in the nick of time to subdue the mercenaries, the superior tech getting them to stand down.

For a moment, Natasha thinks they might have pulled off the mission, and then she catches Steve’s alarm at Rumlow’s suicide bomb over the coms.

Although Natasha appreciates the fact that Wanda acts swiftly to protect Steve, she blows up a nearby building, causing serious collateral damage with multiple fatalities and a lot of injuries.

Maybe if Dean hadn’t lost control, or if Tony hadn’t lost control of the Iron Legion in Tbilisi, they would have had the political capital to weather the storm. But the fact is that Wanda had inadvertently caused a lot of damage in a country where they weren’t invited, and Ross will use this.

Natasha is certain that Ross has been waiting for something just like this to act, and the Avengers have handed him all the ammunition he needs to bring them under his control.

She calls Dean as soon as she can to warn him that he needs to run. She knows he’ll be gone before they return to New York, and maybe that’s for the best, because Natasha has been preparing for this moment for months now.

“It’s bad, Dean,” Natasha says in a low voice as soon as he answers, ignoring Sam’s questioning look. Steve and Wanda stayed behind to answer questions, but she and Sam have already made their way back to the Quinjet. “Wanda lost control. We’re not sure what the body count is yet, but we can assume multiple casualties.”

“The fallout?” Dean asks.

“I think you know,” Natasha replies. “You need to run.”

There’s a moment of silence, and then he says, “Yeah. I have the pieces in place.”

“I won’t ask where you’re going,” Natasha says. “But I will find you.”

Dean snorts. “Yeah, well, I learned from the best. Maybe I’ll present a challenge.”

“You always have,” Natasha says, and she knows her voice sounds thick with unspoken emotions.

“Take care of yourself, Nat,” Dean says.

“I always do,” she replies.

She just hopes that he and Bruce take care of each other.

~~~~~

Tony is at the compound when they land, hollow-eyed and pale. “You guys really screwed the pooch on that one, didn’t you?” he asks sourly.

Natasha doesn’t take offense. She knows that Bruce and Dean have already left, and if Tony’s here, that means he knows.

“I suppose you’re responsible for them running,” Tony adds, looking at her.

Natasha shrugs unrepentantly. “They needed to be safe. As you said, we’ve painted a target on our backs.”

“No, I said you screwed the pooch, which you did,” Tony replies. “Which painted a target on Bruce and Dean’s backs, which caused them to run.”

“Did they tell you where they were going?” Steve asks.

Tony looks even more disgruntled. “No, they didn’t. Bruce left a message with Jarvis, and Dean didn’t even do that much.”

Steve grimaces. “Really?”

“Yeah, so thanks for that,” Tony says, his voice tight with misery.

“We have to find a way to handle this,” Steve says.

Tony snorts. “There’s no _handling_ this, Steve. There’s just riding the wave.”

Natasha can tell that he’s tired and sad, and a lot of the fight has gone out of him. If Bruce had stayed, Tony would have a reason to fight, but now he doesn’t. He’s feeling guilty and angry and bereft. She knows because she feels much the same way.

“We’ll figure it out,” Natasha insists.

“Good luck,” Tony says. “I’ll be in my lab if you need me.”

Natasha knows that means he’s at least partially checking out of whatever comes next, and he can. Tony, at least, wasn’t in Lagos. He wasn’t involved in the planning, or the execution. He can disclaim responsibility, or even just stay clear of things.

Managing the fallout is going to be difficult, and she’s glad that Dean is well clear of it.

Maria Hill meets them in the conference room with Clint and Pietro. “That could have gone better,” she comments.

“We stopped Rumlow, and prevented him from getting the bioweapon,” Steve points out.

“With multiple _innocent _casualties, including a number of Wakandan citizens,” Maria replies. “The Wakandan king is calling for greater oversight over those with special abilities generally, and the Avengers in particular.”

“What does it mean, this oversight?” Pietro asks.

Maria grimaces. “That’s yet to be seen. The U.N. is talking about creating a special committee.”

“Can they enforce anything?” Sam asks incredulously.

“They can if the Secretary of State signs the Accords,” Maria replies grimly. “Then the federal government will have the authority to do whatever it needs to do to ensure compliance. Right now, the reality is that you brought a foreign national to another country, and were directly responsible for the deaths of multiple people.”

“On top of Tbilisi and what happened with Dean, we don’t a lot of grounds to object,” Natasha points out.

Steve scrubs his face. “So, what do we do now?”

“Nothing,” Maria says. “You lay low and stay out of sight. The worst thing that could happen would be another accident.”

Steve grimaces. “But if there’s another mission—”

“No missions,” Maria says sharply. “Stick to the compound, out of the public eye. Under other circumstances, you might have been able to provide input, but that time has passed.”

Maria’s expression is severe, and Natasha knows that she, at least, is not expecting things at the U.N. to go their way. Natasha suspects they’ll have to put up with a certain number of restrictions until they earn back the public’s trust.

Steve nods unhappily. “I understand.”

Natasha hopes that he does, because while he might chafe at the idea of staying put, it’s necessary.

They certainly don’t need to make things worse.

~~~~~

What happens next is predictable, at least if a person follows the news and knows exactly what sort of person their new Secretary of State is. The U.N. Committee on International Safety has been meeting for the last month, mostly in secret and behind closed doors, without many leaks.

During that month, they follow Hill’s advice and lie low. Clint stays at his apartment, but then he hadn’t been in Lagos, and he can still fly under the radar from his place.

Clint calls her the day after he leaves and says, “Dean left his keys for me, and he emptied out his place.”

“I know,” Natasha replies.

Clint sighs. “How long do you think he’ll be gone?”

“As long as he’s in danger from Ross,” Natasha says. “I wouldn’t expect him to return to the States any time soon.”

“Are you okay?” Clint asks.

“I was the one who told him to run.”

Clint laughs. “I know that, Nat. But that doesn’t mean you wanted him to go.”

Clint understands her better than just about anybody.

“We don’t always get what we want,” Natasha replies.

That’s a given, and more than amply demonstrated when Secretary Ross shows up at the compound with a copy of the Accords.

Natasha is alerted to Ross’ presence by Rhodes, who finds her blowing off steam on the firing range. “Ross is here. He wants to see everybody.”

“When did you get here?” Natasha asks, although she’s pretty sure she already knows the answer.

“I was part of his escort,” Rhodes replies. “He wanted to speak with Tony first, and I didn’t want Tony to be alone for that conversation.”

Natasha nods. “And how did that go?”

“I called ahead to make sure Tony was sober for this,” Rhodes replies. “I figured he would want to be.”

That’s a wrinkle Natasha hadn’t entirely anticipated. “Is this about Bruce?”

“Ross already knew that Bruce and Winchester took off,” Rhodey replies. “He didn’t know that Tony had no idea where they were.”

“Ross is going to use Bruce against Tony,” Natasha points out.

“He’s already tried,” Rhodes agrees. “So, it’s a good thing Banner isn’t here, isn’t it? As long as they stay hidden, and don’t cause any international incidents, they’ll be safe enough.”

“Safer than us, anyway.” Natasha pops the clip out of her gun and clears the chamber. “Let’s go.”

The others gather in the conference room, and Ross and Tony are already there. Ross’ expression is pleasant, but Tony is the picture of dejection, sitting slumped in a chair in a corner of the room. He’s wearing a three-piece suit, his tie askew.

Tony has also been staying out of sight since Lagos, buried in his lab at the compound, or occasionally at the Tower. Since it’s not her job to keep tabs on him these days, and since she doesn’t particularly want to deal with a morose Stark, she’s left him to his own devices.

Now, she’s wondering if that was the right call.

Ross begins with his usual pontificating, talking about how he’d nearly died from a heart attack while on a golf course, and survived after a triple bypass surgery. He talks about the debt that the world owes them, and then says that there are those who would call them vigilantes.

“And what word would you use, Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asks.

“How about ‘dangerous?’ What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind?” Ross says, queueing up footage of New York, Washington, D.C., Silver Spring—where Dean lost control, Tbilisi, and Lagos.

Natasha feels like it’s a little unfair to attribute New York and D.C. to them, when they stopped an alien invasion and prevented Hydra from killing thousands of innocents.

But that’s the problem with what happened in those other places—they were responsible for the destruction then, and so everything else is also their fault.

Bruce would understand that all too well.

The International Enhanced Person Accords are a thick book that Ross puts on the table, and then he gives them three days to sign them or retire.

Three days isn’t enough time to read the Accords, or to consider their full ramifications. Natasha is certain that’s the intent. They want to force a decision.

Normally, Natasha is certain that Tony would be protesting, asking for additional time, or telling Ross that no one is signing anything until his army of lawyers get a look at the document.

Tony says nothing.

“The Avengers will no longer be a private organization. Instead, they’ll operate under the supervision of a United Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary,” Ross adds.

“The Avengers were created to make the world a safer place,” Steve objects. “I think we’ve done that.”

Ross glances at Tony, and there’s a smirk on his face. “Do you know where Banner and Winchester are right now?” When Steve doesn’t reply, Ross says, “If I’d misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes, you can bet there’d be consequences.”

Then Ross leaves with a warning they’ll have to retire if they don’t sign the Accords, leaving them to discuss it among themselves.

Natasha already knows where the battle lines will be drawn. What she isn’t expecting is for Wilson and Rhodes to be the first to throw down the gauntlet. She actually expected it to be Steve and Tony duking it out for the first round.

“One hundred and seventeen countries,” Rhodes says, tapping the document. “And what? We’re just going to ignore that people are scared of us? I don’t think we can.”

“What about people like us?” Pietro challenges. “What does this mean for those of us who can’t turn off what we do?” Natasha doesn’t expect sense to come out of Pietro’s mouth, but he appears uncharacteristically serious. “What if we don’t sign, and then have to use our powers?”

“The kid has a point,” Wilson says triumphantly. “This is like the United Nations saying they own us now!”

“They only own us if we let them,” Steve counters. “And Pietro is right. This isn’t just about the Avengers; it’s about the other enhanced people out there, too. People like Dean and Bruce.”

“Don’t you dare bring them into this,” Tony snaps irritably. “They’re gone. They’re not a part of this equation.”

Natasha shares a look with Steve, and she asks, “What did Ross say to you?”

“Nothing I hadn’t already thought of,” Tony replies, still disgruntled. “The fact of the matter is that our actions got people killed. _We did that_. We went where we weren’t invited, and innocent lives were lost. So now the world is telling us we need an invitation, or we need to hang it up. I’m good with that.”

“What if they want to send us somewhere we don’t want to go?” Steve argues. “Or what if they won’t send us somewhere that we’re needed?”

“Look where going where you thought you should go got you,” Rhodes points out, sliding the Accords across the table to Steve. “This is about owning up to our actions and taking responsibility.”

“I think it’s about abdicating responsibility, if we’re just going where someone else is telling us,” Steve snaps.

Clint exchanges a look with Natasha. “Look, none of us have read the thing. Let’s take a breather, read it, think about it, and then talk. We don’t even know what’s in it right now, and I’ll bet there’s plenty of fine print. Maybe Stark can have one of his lawyers look at it.”

“I don’t need to have a lawyer read it,” Tony says, his voice heavy with finality as he stands up. “I’m signing the document. If it turns out I can’t live with that, I’ll give up being Iron Man.”

Steve stares at him. “It’s that simple for you.”

“Yes, _Steve_, it’s that simple,” Tony replies snidely. “I need some air.”

He stalks out of the conference room, and when Steve glances at her, Natasha shakes her head. “Give him some time. I’m guessing Ross had a few choice words to say about Banner.”

Rhodes sighs. “He wanted to know where Banner and Winchester were, and who tipped them off. He suggested that if Tony couldn’t give him that information, any blood they spill will be on his hands. And that’s only what I heard before they insisted I left the room.”

As far as Natasha knows, Bruce hasn’t inadvertently transformed since the Helicarrier, and they’d needed the Hulk to defeat Loki and his army of Chitauri. But that control probably makes Bruce _more_ attractive to someone like Ross, who could pressure Bruce to sign the Accords.

And then Bruce would be reduced to a weapon, and based on past events, Ross might even be able to convince people that Bruce ought to be locked up for the good of the world. Dean, too.

She’s afraid that Tony is agreeing to the Accords in part to keep Ross and the rest of the world off Bruce and Dean’s backs.

“Clint’s right, though,” Natasha says. “We don’t know what’s in it, and we should read it. Ross is using the short time period to pressure us, that’s obvious, but we’re all used to working under pressure.”

Since Ross left the Accords with them, it will be easy enough to make a copy for everyone to review, and then they can have a more informed conversation.

“We’ll meet here tomorrow,” Steve agrees. “Someone should probably talk to Tony.”

“I will,” Natasha volunteers, mostly for Dean’s sake. That, and she suspects that they’ll be on the same side, at least for now.

She finds Tony in his lab, staring at a picture on his monitor, and she catches a glimpse of Tony with his arm around Bruce, both of them grinning at the camera. The picture is from a couple of years ago, from happier times.

Tony closes the window as soon as he realizes Natasha is in the room. “I’m not going to change my mind.”

“I’m not here to convince you to do anything,” she replies. “I want to know what Ross threatened you with.”

Tony closes his eyes. “Does it matter?”

“Since he probably made similar threats against Dean, yes, it does.”

He turns on his stool to face her. “Bruce isn’t here, and I have no idea where he is, or how to reach him, which is what I told Ross. And, since he’s not here, and Dean isn’t here, they can’t be held to the Accords.”

Natasha sighs. “But if you sign them, and there’s an incident with Bruce, they won’t hold it against him.”

“As long as he signs the Accords at that point,” Tony adds.

Natasha immediately sees the problem with that. “Do you think he will?”

“No,” Tony says bluntly. And then his expression turns despairing. “I’m not going to be able to bring him home, Nat. Even if he wanted to come back, it wouldn’t be safe.”

“You can always meet him somewhere else,” Natasha offers, a little surprised that she’s even trying to comfort him.

Tony snorts. “Maybe, but that’s not going to be safe for a long time either, and you know it.”

Natasha doesn’t bother to remind Tony that Bruce might need a long time before he wants to see Tony again.

“What are you going to do?” he asks.

“I’m going to sign them,” Natasha replies. “Because I know the politics behind the Accords, and there really isn’t another choice.”

Natasha has always been at the mercy of others, to a certain extent. She has always accepted missions from others, except when it didn’t suit her. She has no idea how to stop being the Black Widow. She’s not sure the rest of them would know how to stop being what they are either.

That’s part of the problem. Tony, she thinks, would have no easier time than the rest of them, but there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for Bruce.

Tony might have to learn how to be sneaky, to use his flash as a distraction.

Tony is quiet for a long time. “I might need you to give me some pointers.”

“I can do that,” Natasha replies. “Are you okay?”

Tony shakes his head. “It’s worse than when I broke up with Pepper. I never really thought I’d get to keep her, but I really thought what Bruce and I had would last forever.”

“Maybe it will,” Natasha replies. “Maybe you just need a bit of a breather.”

Tony smiles sadly. “Well, let’s hope that’s all it is then.”

~~~~~

The argument the next day goes about as well as Natasha expects. The only one who doesn’t seem to have chosen a side is Clint. Rhodes agrees with her and Tony, while Wilson follows Steve. The Maximoff twins don’t want to sign the Accords, but seem uncertain about retiring, or what that would mean.

Tony doesn’t say much. He’s there, but Natasha can tell his mind is a million miles away.

“Tony?” Steve says sharply. “What do you think?”

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Tony replies wearily. There are dark circles under his eyes, and even though he’s wearing another three-piece suit, it seems slightly rumpled. “You can sign or not, but Rhodey is right. There’s the force of 117 countries behind that document. The federal government is behind it. Public opinion isn’t in our favor, and they want some control. We can defy them, but that’s the excuse Ross will use to _put us_ under his control, and I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to end up in a prison cell.”

“You’re afraid,” Steve accuses.

“If you’re not afraid, then you’re an idiot,” Tony snaps.

Whatever Steve might have said next is interrupted by a text, and he says, “I have to go.”

Sam hesitates, and then follows him out. The Maximoffs appear torn.

“If you don’t want to sign, and you don’t want to face censure for that, you should go,” Natasha advises them. “Go back to Sokovia, or a country that didn’t sign. Keep your heads down. Don’t get caught.”

Pietro and Wanda look at each other, and then Wanda inclines her head. “I believe you’re right. We’ll be in touch.”

That leaves her with Tony, Rhodes, and Clint, and Tony says, “I guess I’ll see you in Vienna. I have some shit to do.”

Rhodes follows him out, and that leaves her with Clint. “What will you do?” she asks point blank.

Clint sighs. “I don’t know. I don’t like where this is headed, Nat. The provisions for enhanced people are pretty harsh, and I don’t think I can sign it in good conscience.”

“You could sit it out,” she suggests. “Hang it up.”

“You won’t.”

“That’s different.”

“Not really.” Clint gives her a look. “What would you do in my shoes?”

“Do you really want to be in the middle of the battle if the team comes to blows?” Natasha asks.

Clint gives her a long look, and then he nods. “You know what? I’m a landlord, and I can call Phil, see if he needs some help. I’m going to take Dean’s advice.”

“What advice was that?” she asks.

“Don’t let Steve lead me somewhere I don’t want to go,” Clint replies. “If anybody asks, I’m at my apartment.”

Natasha nods. “Thanks. I’m glad you’re out of it.”

Clint shakes his head. “The same advice holds true for you, too. I know you have a plan, and you’ll do what you think is best, but this is big, Nat.”

“I know,” she says. “I’ll be careful.”

“You do that,” Clint replies. “Tell Dean I said hi and thanks for the tip when you see him.”

Natasha doesn’t think it will be quite as long as it is until she sees either of them again. There are a lot of things she fails to predict.

~~~~~

Peggy Carter’s funeral is televised, and Natasha can see the camera focusing on Steve among the mourners, and the pallbearers. She feels sorry for him, but she also recognizes that he’s going to have a harder time being objective.

Instead, he’s going to be emotionally keyed up, and probably feeling nostalgic. That doesn’t make for the clearest head.

Then again, it becomes pretty clear that Steve was never going to be in Vienna in time to sign the Accords, because he won’t sign them.

Natasha understands his perspective, and she might even have agreed with him, except that she thinks Steve is being stupidly self-righteous, and isn’t reading the political landscape at all.

Or maybe he thinks he shouldn’t have to. She’s not sure.

Tony is in Vienna, but after greeting a few of the delegates, he excuses himself to take a call. Natasha greets both T’Challa and T’Chaka, expressing her support for the Accords. “I’m sorry that Captain Rogers could not be here,” T’Chaka says.

“He had a funeral to attend in London,” Natasha replies diplomatically.

“I appreciate your support, and that of Mr. Stark,” T’Chaka says kindly. “To have the Avengers backing the Accords means a lot.”

“I’m just sorry the entire team couldn’t be here,” Natasha replies.

“I was hoping to meet Mr. Stark,” T’Chaka admits. “He is quite entertaining.”

Natasha laughs. “He certainly can be.”

She nods to both of them and takes a seat as T’Chaka steps up to the podium. “In times past, Wakanda has kept itself separate from the rest of the world. But the world needs what Wakanda has to offer. We sent a goodwill mission to Nigeria, which was sadly derailed. However, we will not allow that to prevent us from continuing to improve the lives of everyone. I believe that the Accords will give us the opportunity to do just that.”

T’Challa has wandered over to the window, looking out over the street below, but Natasha feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

She turns in her seat, trying to be subtle about it, and she catches a glimpse of Wanda’s familiar face.

The Maximoffs had explicitly stated that they wouldn’t sign the Accords, that they were going back home to Sokovia, one of the few countries that hadn’t signed them. There’s no reason for Wanda to be here unless she changed her mind.

But if Wanda had decided to sign, she wouldn’t be here without Pietro, because there’s no way she would sign if he doesn’t.

And why wouldn’t she have told the team?

Wanda holds her hands out, and Natasha can see the power building. “Everyone, get down!” she yells.

She drops, helping to shelter the person next to her, as the blast of power hurtles towards T’Chaka. T’Challa calls out to his father and races in that direction, but Wanda’s aim is true, and her power is impressive.

T’Chaka doesn’t stand a chance.

Wanda catches her eye and then calmly walks out of the room, leaving Natasha to scramble past screaming, panicked people to get to her.

She’s gone before Natasha can find her, and Natasha is mystified. Wanda’s attack doesn’t make _any_ sense. It serves no purpose that she can discern. In fact, it will just drive home how necessary the Accords are, and how dangerous enhanced people can be.

It will paint a target on the backs of those Avengers who haven’t signed, too.

Events move very quickly after that. Wanda hadn’t made any attempt to hide her identity, which is also strange. Nothing about this is sitting right with Natasha.

“She was a loose cannon,” Tony says dismissively.

“Not as much as her brother,” Natasha argues, as they confer in a private room immediately afterward. “This is out of character for her, Tony. What would she have to gain?”

“What do terrorists ever stand to gain?” Tony counters.

Natasha blinks. “She’s not a terrorist.”

“She was working for Hydra!” Tony snaps.

Natasha blinks. “She was, yes.”

Tony’s gaze sharpens. “What are you thinking?”

“Hydra had Barnes on a leash,” Natasha points out. “Dean turned up dozens of assassinations over decades. Why wouldn’t they have done the same thing with the Maximoffs?”

Tony runs a hand through his hair. “You think Hydra is behind that?”

“It splinters the team even further,” Natasha says. “It makes us less of a threat to them.”

Tony blows out a breath. “Okay, I’ll work on tracking the Maximoffs, and any Hydra links we have. Dean left fairly detailed notes, so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Find Barnes, too,” Natasha instructs. “I think we need to secure him.”

“We haven’t been dispatched,” Tony says with a raised eyebrow.

Natasha smiles. “Leave that to me. Barnes is a known Hydra assassin. I can get us the assignment.”

“Steve’s not going to be real happy with that,” Tony points out.

Natasha shrugs. “Better it’s us that brings Barnes in than the U.N. sending peacekeeping troops.”

An aide pokes her head inside the small conference room. “Sorry to bother you, Ms. Romanoff, but there’s something you should both see.”

The footage the aide shows them clearly places Barnes in the parking garage below the U.N. building, driving a utility van, with Wanda joining him and climbing into the passenger side of the vehicle. The time stamp indicates that this occurred immediately after Wanda assassinated the Wakandan king.

“Do they know each other?” Tony asks.

Natasha considers the question. “I’m not sure the timing makes sense unless the Maximoffs joined Hydra earlier than we thought.”

“Okay, you work on getting a go on our mission,” Tony replies. “I’ll work on tracking them down.”

Unfortunately, the news breaks before they can talk to Steve, or convince him that’s it’s better to let her and Tony bring Barnes in.

When Steve calls her, Natasha says, “Stay out of this, and let us handle it.”

“It should be me,” Steve argues. “I should be the one to bring him in.”

“You haven’t signed the Accords, and it’s not on you,” Natasha replies. “If you get involved, you’re just going to make things worse.”

She’s not surprised when Steve makes things worse.

If Steve had waited, Natasha thinks she could have convinced the powers that be to send her and Tony after Barnes. Instead, Steve takes Sam and goes after Barnes in Bucharest, resulting in injuries to the U.N. peacekeepers and Romanian police sent after Barnes, and even more property damage.

Ross wants to chuck them both into a deep, dark hole. “Captain America is not above the law!” Ross thunders.

He’s on the phone with Tony, who holds the phone away from his ear. Natasha can hear Ross from three feet away, even without Tony putting Ross on speaker.

“We don’t have them back here yet,” Tony tells Ross. “But I don’t think a prison cell is necessary. We’ll keep them in an interview room, and I guarantee they won’t cause any more trouble.”

Natasha raises her eyebrows, knowing that promise is reckless _at best_, and Ross _will_ hold it against him.

Tony shrugs, and Natasha can tell that he’s trying to hold the team together with everything he has. It’s really kind of sweet, even if it’s ultimately going to be fruitless.

Steve is unpardonably cocky when he shows up, cracking jokes about not getting his shield back. Sam follows his lead, which tells Natasha that neither of them are aware of just how serious the political situation is.

That, or Ross is right, and Steve really does think he’s above the law. It’s not exactly a good look on him.

Anybody who follows Steve is going to be in a world of hurt, because Ross isn’t going to hesitate to make an example of them.

Of course, it turns out that Hydra is several steps ahead of them. She has no idea who had been impersonating Barnes, but it quickly becomes obvious that he hadn’t been the one with Wanda after the explosion. The psychiatrist the U.N. sends to evaluate him manages to trigger Barnes.

The doctor holds the leash; Dean had warned them that someone had it, and could use it against them.

There’s a reason Barnes escaped capture—or even detection—for so long. He’s a formidable assassin who has had decades to hone his skills. She and Tony try to stop him before he can leave the building, but Tony just has his gauntlets, and Barnes is a weapon in his own right.

Natasha knows there’s more going on than what she knows right now, but the bottom line is that they need to get Barnes under control, and prevent Steve and Sam from getting themselves into even more hot water.

T’Challa intervenes, and Natasha admires his moves, but Barnes still manages to escape, and Steve and Sam are gone, too.

“What the fuck are they thinking?” Tony demands later, rubbing his eyes. He’s been trying to pacify Ross, but Ross isn’t going to be happy until he has Barnes, Steve, and Sam in custody.

“They aren’t thinking,” Natasha replies quietly. “Steve is still operating under the assumption that he can get away with whatever because he’s Captain America.”

“That shit is wearing _very_ thin,” Tony grumbles. “I mean, Bruce and Dean took off because they knew they weren’t above the law.”

“Bruce and Dean are smarter than Steve,” Natasha replies. “I don’t know what Sam’s excuse is.”

“Blinded by the spangly suit,” Tony mutters.

Natasha raises her eyebrows. “What are we going to do about it?”

“We’re going to take them into custody, that’s what we’re going to do,” Tony replies. “If Ross thinks we’re going easy on them, we’ll be the ones in a cell.”

Natasha smirks. “Not me.”

“Well, I doubt Ross could make it stick with me either, but I don’t really want to risk it,” Tony says. “He threatened Bruce, Nat.”

That’s the long and the short of it, she thinks. Ross has the juice to make threats against Bruce—or Dean—pretty potent. And they’ll both do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

Neither Bruce nor Dean has done anything to break the Accords—not like Steve—but that won’t mean much to Ross.

The truth is, Avengers have made this mess, and Avengers will have to clean it up.

“Who do we have?” Natasha asks.

“You, me, Rhodey, and I have an ace in the hole,” Tony admits. “But it means I’m going to have to travel back to the States. You think I’ve got that long?”

“They’ll need time to regroup, time to make plans,” Natasha says. “If you leave now, you’ll have enough time.”

Tony nods. “Got it, I’m going. I’m gone.”

If she’d known who he planned to recruit, she would have stopped him, but she didn’t. The fact is, they need the firepower. Even with Clint’s agreement to stay out of it, and without knowing where Wanda and Pietro will land, Steve has Sam and Barnes, and they already know just how formidable Barnes is.

Additional firepower would be welcome.

“I’ll work on tracking them down,” Natasha replies. “Good luck.”

She doesn’t have to work that hard. Munich is the only airport they can fly out of that will get them where they need to go.

The fact that the Quinjet is parked there is just so much catnip.

Tony meets up with her at a place near the airport. “Where’s your guy?”

“Getting into position,” Tony replies. “As is Rhodey. Any sign of the others?”

Natasha shakes her head. “But they’ll be here. The Quinjet is excellent bait.”

She’s glad Clint is out of it, at least.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Tony asks.

“Does it matter?” Natasha asks.

Tony seems to think about that, his expression torn, and then his face hardens. “No. We still have a mission to carry out.”

Natasha nods. “Good. Shall we?”

Tony’s recruit turns out to be a teenager from Queens in a red and blue costume, and he calls himself Spider-Man. She likes him a bit more when he manages to snatch Cap’s shield. It’s not great, because Steve has Sam, and Bucky, and has somehow managed to scare up someone who can grow very big and very small.

The kid nearly makes it a fair fight, but then he gets hit by a flailing, giant fist. He’s hurt, and he’s a child, so Tony tells him to stay down and stay safe.

Rhodey takes Sam out, and between him falling, and the kid being injured, Steve and Barnes sneak off. Natasha sees them leaving, and she could stop them, but she doesn’t. She can pretend she never saw them as she helps Tony take Scott Lang and Sam into custody, and get the kid medical assistance.

If Steve and Barnes manage to sneak away, it’s only because of the chaos of the fight.

And then Wanda and Pietro show up, and Natasha’s excuse turns into a damn good reason. She’s pretty sure the timing is focused on letting Steve and Barnes get away. Natasha doesn’t even have time to think about going after them, because she’s trying to take Pietro out with her Bite, and avoid Wanda’s magic—or whatever it is she wields.

The Quinjet takes off with Barnes and Steve on board, right about the time that Natasha manages to hit Pietro with her Bite, mostly because Tony manages to take Wanda out with a repulsor beam, and Pietro gets distracted enough to slow down.

They have a few prizes for Ross, so maybe he’ll overlook the fact that they lost Steve and Barnes.

Probably not.

“Where do you think they’re going?” Tony asks her later, after the authorities have taken everybody else into custody.

Natasha shrugs. “I’m not sure I care at the moment, as long as I’m not the one asked to bring them in. How’s the kid?”

Tony laughs. “Bouncing back, and living up his European vacation. I put Happy on it. He’ll get him back to the States safely.”

“Ross doesn’t know who he is?” Natasha asks.

Tony grimaces. “Well, that was part of it. He’s a juvenile, and not old enough to sign the Accords. If Ross asks, I’ll make that clear.”

Thankfully, the Accords do make provisions for minors. Someone under the age of 21 can neither be required to sign them or held accountable for violating them.

“How old is he?” Natasha asks.

Tony looks cagey. “Does it matter? He’s not old enough to worry about it.”

“You’d better hope that Dean and Bruce don’t find out how old he is, or how involved he is,” Natasha warns.

Tony winces. “It’s not like I’ve talked to either of them, and I doubt I’ll speak with them any time soon.”

Natasha really hopes she can be a fly on the wall for that conversation. She doesn’t think she will be, but who knows at this point?

Tony’s expression is grim. “This is going to be fucking ugly, isn’t it?”

“Yes, probably,” Natasha agrees. “You don’t have to play their game, Tony. If you’re not Iron Man, and you’re not available for Ross’ calls, he can’t order you to do anything.”

“What are you going to do now?” Tony asks her.

Natasha shrugs. “I’ll give the dust a little time to settle, and then I think I’ll go find Dean. What about you?”

Tony’s smile is fleeting. “I’m a genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist. I have plenty of things to keep me occupied. Hell, maybe I’ll take a page out of Ross’ book.”

Natasha gives him a speculative look. “That would be one way to ensure Bruce’s safety.”

“It might take time, but I’m going to find a way to bring him home,” Tony says. “The rest will be up to him.”

Natasha hopes he can manage it.

**23.**

She hears about the escape from the Raft, and she knows that she will likely be tasked with bringing the fugitives in, and so she makes sure she can’t be found.

Natasha contacts Tony to see if he’s agreed to take the mission, but Tony says that he doesn’t work for assholes that aren’t him. “I told Ross that I’ve got too much to do with Stark Industries to take on a mission like that, but if they get a bead on Cap, I might be able to lend a hand,” Tony says. “What about you?”

“I’m going to give it a little more time before I track down Dean,” Natasha replies. “But I’m going to be out of touch for a while.”

“Good luck,” Tony replies. “And I mean that. Dean and Bruce might give you a run for your money, based on how Dean set up their accounts.”

Natasha doesn’t expect to have a problem tracking them down, in spite of what Tony says, but Tony is right. Dean and Bruce don’t want to be found, not even by her, and that becomes obvious as the months go by.

After that first meeting, and feeling a chill from Dean, Natasha resolves to apologize the next time she sees him. Through channels, Natasha finds out that Scott’s on house arrest, Sam and Steve are on the run, and Barnes is back on ice.

Wakanda is an interesting choice. Natasha has no idea how Steve convinced T’Challa to help, since she hasn’t had a chance to ask him, but maybe Steve will tell her if she runs into him again.

The next time Natasha finds Dean, he’s in another village in Tanzania, building wells and teaching English. He and Bruce are still living in a small hut together, and it feels like déjà vu all over again.

Dean is working on the piping for an irrigation system when she pulls up on her motorcycle. She’s been keeping herself busy with missions from Fury, and staying off the radar of Ross and the military.

Although she signed the Accords, she only agreed to not go out on unsanctioned missions with the Avengers, or other enhanced people. Natasha is skilled, not enhanced, and if she doesn’t make herself available to the U.N., they can’t use her.

It’s been four months since she’d last seen Dean, and she knows that he and Bruce had taken a break to meet up with Tony in Italy. She also knows that Dean read Tony the riot act when he found out just how old—or young, rather—Peter is.

She’s hoping that Dean’s anger towards her might have softened over time. She has a few things she wants to say to him that might help with that.

When Dean looks up from the ditch he’s digging, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank-top, his smile is blinding. He’s got dirt on his face and streaking his bare arms, and his hair has been bleached lighter by the sun, his beard a reddish gold that catches the light, his freckles visible under the dirt.

He is so beautiful that her chest hurts.

“Howdy, stranger,” he says.

She smiles. “Hello. You look busy.”

“Never too busy for you,” Dean replies. “I was beginning to think you might not find us again.”

“I had a few missions for Fury, a few other errands to run,” Natasha replies. “And I wasn’t sure whether you’d want to see me again.”

Dean shrugs. “I was still figuring a few things out the last time I saw you.”

“And what did you figure out?” Natasha asks.

“That whatever you did, you did it to protect me,” Dean replies, his grin growing both bigger and softer.

Natasha shrugs. “You’re not wrong. What brought you to that conclusion?”

“Seeing Tony and Bruce together jarred a few things loose,” Dean admits. “Come on. I was about to quit for the day anyway. Let me get cleaned up, and we can get something to eat.”

“Do you want a ride?” Natasha asks. “My bike will carry two.”

“I’m dirty and sweaty,” Dean objects.

“You say that like I’m supposed to care,” Natasha replies.

Dean shrugs. “Well, if you don’t mind.”

She doesn’t mind. She can feel his heat, the warmth of his arms around her waist, and she feels something in her chest loosen and relax.

Natasha would burn the world down for Dean. She’s just glad she hasn’t had to.

Yet.

Bruce doesn’t appear terribly surprised to see her when they show up, and he says, “How are you, Nat?” amicably enough.

“I’m well,” she replies. “How are you?”

“Good,” Bruce replies. “Better.”

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” Dean says. “Bruce, I’m nearly done. One more push tomorrow, and I think I can wrap it up.”

Bruce nods. “Tomorrow’s Saturday. I can give you a hand.”

“So can I,” Natasha offers. “I didn’t have any other plans. If you don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind,” Dean says easily. “I’ll be right back.”

Natasha looks at Bruce, who smiles faintly. “I wasn’t sure you’d come back.”

“I was always going to come back,” Natasha replies. “I heard you saw Tony.”

“And watched Dean read him the riot act,” Bruce says. “I’m sure you heard about that, too.”

“I warned Tony that Dean wouldn’t be happy when he found out,” Natasha admits.

Bruce snorts. “That’s putting it mildly.”

“And you two are…”

“Undetermined,” Bruce says. “But at least we’re talking again.”

“Baby steps,” Natasha replies.

“Something like that,” Bruce agrees. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Water would be good,” Natasha says.

Bruce produces a bottle from a cooler, and it’s slick with condensation. Natasha drinks it gratefully.

“We were invited for dinner at the local pastor’s house, but I’ll tell them that Dean has company,” Bruce says. “There are leftovers enough for both of you.” He pauses. “I probably won’t be home until late. Pastor Hamisi likes to debate philosophy, and he’s a bit of a night owl.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Natasha replies.

Bruce chuckles. “Oh, I’m pretty sure I do. Just tell Dean I went to the pastor’s house. He’ll know what that means.”

“But you’re really okay?” Natasha asks, because it’s important to her that Bruce _is_ okay, because he watches out for Dean when she can’t.

“Yeah,” Bruce says softly. “You know what? I’m really okay. So is Dean. Have a good night.”

Natasha sits down on the bunk with Dean’s duffel at the foot. She hasn’t brought much with her, just what fit in her saddlebags. The small house they have doesn’t have running water, or many other amenities, but Natasha admires their decision to live among the people they’re trying to help.

When Dean returns, his hair is damp, and his shirt is off, his bare chest glistening slightly from stray water droplets. “Where’s Bruce?”

“He said that the pastor invited you both for dinner, but that he’d tell them you had a guest,” Natasha replies.

Dean snorts. “Better Bruce than me. I usually end up playing with his kids, or swapping recipes with his wife. The pastor is nice enough, but he’s not used to having someone around to debate the finer points of moral philosophy, so he tends to bend Bruce’s ear. His wife’s cooking is amazing, so we deal with it.”

Natasha laughs. “How long are you planning on staying here?”

“Long enough to get the project done,” Dean says. “Tony has promised to fund Bruce’s clean water efforts in the region, so we’ll assess where the greatest need is, and then go there.”

She isn’t surprised by that answer. She knows that neither of them will return to Ross’ sphere of influence if they can avoid it. “That sounds like a good plan.”

Dean gives her a long look, letting the silence hang between them. Natasha keeps her gaze steady.

“I know why you did what you did,” Dean says, “but I need to hear your explanation. I need to know you didn’t poison the well.”

“Steve didn’t understand, and I didn’t enlighten him until just before Lagos,” Natasha admits. “I could have done it sooner. I could have told him what I’d seen, and what I knew, but I didn’t, because I knew you’d need to run.”

“Bruce said as much,” Dean admits.

“I care about the team, but I care about you _more_,” Natasha replies. “I would do anything to keep you safe, and maybe I made the wrong call, but I did it to protect you.”

“I know,” Dean says. “I think I got that after I talked to Bruce and Tony, and we figured out where things were heading. Good chance we’d both be in a lab somewhere, being studied or being used if you hadn’t done what you did.”

Natasha closes the distance between them, although she doesn’t touch him, not yet. “I would have found you. I just wanted you to be safe and hopefully happy.”

Dean’s smile is gentle. “I know that, too.”

And then his big hands cup her face and he leans in for a kiss, moving slowly, giving her every chance to pull back.

But it’s been so long, and she knows the kiss for what it is: absolution and an opportunity to start over.

When they make love on Dean’s narrow bed, it feels like the culmination of a promise, and when Dean whispers, “I love you,” she doesn’t tell him that love is for children.

She hopes he understands what that means. She’s pretty sure he does.


End file.
